


Transcendence AU Drabbles and Such

by Crescent_Blues



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen, Jerk Unicorns, Maybe Death?, Occasional swearing--but not a crazy amount, Poem-y things, Post God!Alcor, Reincarnation, The moon dies in this one!, Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_Blues/pseuds/Crescent_Blues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before and after the transcendence, Dipper enters the reincarnation cycle, just writing I do occasionally. Probably not in a certain order. Might split off from some things I write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Mabel takes Dipper to school one day.

“I’ll be here the whole time, Mabel.” Dipper smiled a cat smile at her from her backpack.

They had found out two weeks ago that Dipper could shapeshift by accident. He had had a demon-info dump and had been crying in the corner, looking like a five year old with a fork in his forearm. And he was just crying golden tears over and over and Mom and Dad hadn't known what to do because they had never seen Dipper like this while corporal and kind of just sat in the same room as him and burned unscented candles and they were _trying_  and that's what had mattered but it had taken Mabel to calm him down and pull the fork out of his arm and told him it would be okay and she wasn’t hurt right now and that was a while off and he could take care of her and she could take care of him. He had reverted to twelve by the end of it and was kind of just sniffling and looking at the space around Mabel.

They had spent the week learning the extents of Dipper’s shapeshifting. He could grow older or younger(but he prefered to stay the same physical age as Mabel) change certain parts of his body( like make his fingernails claws or grow his hair), turn into something else entirely(like an animal or plant[he didn’t like being plants]) or change his coloration.

So as an experiment, Dipper had decided to shapeshift into a cat and come with Mabel to school on a bring your animal to school day. He had made a deal with Mabel so that he would stay corporal and his abilities were on a limiter and he couldn’t use them until Mabel released him from the deal or the day was over. He had a limiting spell on the gold collar on his neck engraved on the inside and he had been pretty passive since breakfast, saying it was like being submerged in cool water; everything was calm and peaceful and he was relaxed.

They had set up his answering machine about a month ago, so they had put it up and no summons short of family could pull him away now.

He was relaxing in Mabel’s backpack, a tag that read TYRONE dangling from the collar around his neck. He looked like a black cat with a brown spot between his eyes, golden tipped ears, tail and feet, and two gold stripes trailing from his eyes. Which were still black and gold.

Dipper had mulled over it and decided that Mabel should tell people it was a reaction from the Transcendence if anyone asked.

Overall Dipper was pleased at figuring out how to go to school with Mabel without accidentally being pulled away by a summoning and corporeal, even if it was only for a day.

“I know, Dippin’dots, I’m just really excited is all.” Then she grinned mischievously.”Now if we only had some Yggdrasil.” She joked and giggled.

Dipper frowned and playfully hissed at her. “No.”He stuck his tongue out.

She smiled.”Dipper, you’re so adorable! Sticking your tongue out just makes you look even cuter!” She booped his nose and looked at the crowds of people on the front lawn of the school, looking for a spot for her and Dipper to sit.

She looked back at him and pointed to a corner where two walls met with climbing ivy. He nodded and Mabel walked over there as Dipper laid his head on her shoulder and quietly purred. This was a nice and relaxing change. He closed his eyes and listed to Mabel’s heart beat in a steady rhythm as he slipped into a not-exactly-sleeping, but rest-like state.

Mabel quietly giggled at her brother’s antics and sat down in the corner. She laid a star-covered blanket on the ground and crawled onto it. Carefully pulling Dipper out of her backpack, she lifted some old sweaters underneath him as he dozed. She sighed and leaned against the ivy. Dipper really needed this vacation from, well, _everything_. She started petting him and as his purring went on, small flowers bloomed from the ivy and grass. They were bright and looked like little stars.

Mabel laughed softly and let the day drone on as she relaxed with her brother, the demon cat.


	2. Aw /Hell/ NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope(one of Dipper's reincarnations) gets kidnapped and a pretty incompetent cult and is told by another demon a few things about her soul.

Penelope was freaking out to say the least.

She was still, _sleepy_ of course but she was freaking out. Your life being threatened tended to do that.

The worse part was she didn’t even know _why_ her life was being threatened. Just the gruff words, “Be still!” and a cold and thin sensation on her throat. She wasn’t sure thin counted as a sensation. Penelope was pretty sure it was knife, but she couldn’t confirm that, as a blindfold was over her eyes.

She was still really tired. She had just started to fall asleep when she was jerked up and the blindfold was ripped off. She saw candles, a circle, and… _was her hand bleeding? She couldn’t tell, but it was probably bleeding.Why did part of her want to giggle?_ She looked at the circle and frowned as they held her hand over the chalk drawing, letting droplets of her blood hit the chalk.

Before she could think better of it and she didn’t know exactly _why_ she said it but she whispered,” Your circle is lopsided...and that symbol is off, it’s supposed to be a claw…”

The guy’s in robes looked at her and scoffed.

Then they started chanting. And every other word, Penelope would think _wrong, wrong, wrong_ and then try to figure out where those words and phrases kept coming from, but she was suddenly very, very awake…

Then a large shout brought her back her awareness back to the circle.”Hmm?”

The candles flickered and red fire erupted from the circle.

“W̶̴̜̭̪̜̬͓͐͐ͫ̓̔ͥ̇ͨͥ̒ͣ̈̽̓̿Ḩ̞͇̮̗͉͍͇̤͚̼̬̗̦ͣ̓̓ͯ͢ͅO̶̡̨̖̞͎̤̜͂ͫ̑̌̿͗̈̚͠ ̝̫̤̌͋̊̎ͫ̔̌̓̾̈́̉ͫ̑ͫ̅ͯ́͢͢͠ͅD̨̬̟̠̓̆̓̍͆ͬ̊̊͌̅ͤ̓͑̾ͣ̔ͮ̿͡Ãͥ̿ͮ͛͏̸͉̣̘̥̻̯R̶̞̯̗̦̟̻̅ͨ̂̅ͥ̓̓ͭ́͟Ȅ̠͙͉̟̦͕̇̊̾̆ͣ̔̕͘ͅS̨̨̩͚̺̦̟͕̠̫̭̳̜̠ͤ̏͐̈́́ ͎̝̮̗͈͙͓̲͍̓ͤ́̋̾͢Š̴̗̟̻̳͈̠͚̝͉̹̯̱͈̠̰̈́̇ͩͥͧͨͯ̐͐ͯ̌ͬ̆͞͞ͅǗ̸̧̫͓̘̱̳͍̪̝̘̬̦̠̾͆ͮ͡ͅM̓̔͊̋̇͏͎̣͙̟͔͙̬̖̙͍̙̫̣̬͈̜M̀̂̋ͮ͐̓̑͗͑̉̿͂̍̔ͩ҉̶̢̨̭̪͚̤͔̲̦͓̮͈̩͚͖̜̻̮̻̤O̔̽ͦ͂ͬͬͭ̃ͨ̓̅̽ͩ̌̐̉ͯ͂̄͏̷̡͓̳̮̝̬̮̗̱͖̟̦̱̕Nͥͨ̈̈́ͦ̈́͜҉̷̧̖̗̦̥͎͎̼͕̼̪̝̗̟̩̳-͎̹͉̼̰̘͓̮̩̟̰̖͇͙͗͒ͣͬ̂̇ͮ̉̋̓͘aw _Hell_ NO.”

Their was a gray female looking...creature in the middle of the circle with two of its four arms on its hips and pointed ears with hair made of red fire. It’s four eyes burned a darker shade of red than it’s hair and its skin looked like it was covered in ash. The creature had fire covering it’s torso and lower body.

And it looked absolutely pissed off.

“You tried to sacrifice THIS kid!? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?” The creature was fuming inside the circle.”Did you even READ this kid’s soul?!” Before anyone answered, she held up her left top arm, in a ‘shut-up-and-let-me-talk’ gesture.”Of course not, humans can’t do that right now.” She pointed at the very confused leader(Penelope decided to call it female for easier purposes)” But do you WANT to die? If you were even a inch towards killing this kid, her soul would have reacted and A LOT of things would have unlocked. You would be DEAD. That kid,” She pointed with her upper right arm towards a very confused, shocked, and so very _awake_ Penelope.” has the soul of one of the most powerful beings in _existence_. She was a _god_. She was alive for  _millennium_. We would all be DEAD if you had tried to kill her! You idiot!”

Then she actually looked at Penelope...and she looked _scared_. “That knife that was your throat...it’s made of pure silver. Your soul would have reacted violently. Kid, you are _powerful_. And for that reason, _no_ demon will _ever_ mess with you because they don’t want almost everlasting damnation.” She looked truly afraid.

And then stepped out of the circle.

The robed men and women gasped and took a few steps back. She walked towards Penelope and held out her hand.”How about we make a deal kid? I get rid of these guys, and I take your memory of this happening. You don’t need this baggage.Deal?” She held out her hand and Penelope hesitated. A small part of her whispered ‘ _That’s fair, make the DEAL!_ ’.Then she moved her arm at painful angle to accept the low-held hand.They shook and the demon burned up the oxygen around her. Her head dropped in seconds before the she-demon stopped burning it as Penelope drifted into unconsciousness. She pulled the memory out and looked at the cultist.

“You pulled a dumb move guys. Time to pay the p̸̸̡͡ŗ͞͝į͡c҉̵e҉̡̛͠.̸̸҉̧̧"̶̸̡̀̀

 

Penelope woke up in the middle of an alley, someone standing over her. She squinted and smiled when she saw it was Dakota.

When asked later what happened, all Penelope had been able to remember were the words ‘god’(not a capital G), ‘died’, and the sentence scrap of ‘kid, you are _powerful_.’

The last one she kept to herself. And for some reason afterwards, every time she saw a star symbol, part of her would say _mine_. And she was just the smallest bit more awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts in the comments maybe?


	3. Saturated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a bad summoning and Mabel cheers him up

Mabel knew that Dipper had had a really bad summoning.

He’d been gone for three hours before he came back. He was _decked_ in blood. And the worse part, was that he said he hadn’t even been the reason most of it was there.

All he would say was that their had been child sacrifices and that he had lost it.

Mabel had felt terrible that he’d had such a bad summons, so she had made some sad-cakes.

She was humming a soft tune as she crept into the living room and stopped dead.

Dipper was sitting on the couch, hunched over as he slowly rubbed the blood out of the shirt of his suit. His jacket, vest, tie, and top hat were laid on the couch beside him, to the right. They were stained with blood, unlike his dress pants. His shoes were resting by his bare feet and he stared at his shirt and the brush in his hands.

He looked deflated and small. Mabel hated seeing him when he got into one of his moods, because it made the air feel oppressive and dense and cold. His wings were bunched up behind him, curling up into themselves like they were trying to give themselves hugs. Mabel frowned. They only ever did that when he was really upset. At least the walls weren’t bleeding. But then again he probably didn’t want to look at blood right now.

She slowly walked into the room and sat down on his left.

“Hey, bro-bro.” She whispered and gave him a small smile.

Dipper slowly looked up to her and his face remained blank.

Mabel felt her heart twist.” I made you some sad-cakes.” She showed him the plate with whipped cream and fruit faces. He still didn’t move, so Mabel pulled out her fun card. Being serious and quite obviously wasn’t working.” And hey, when did you suddenly have muscle! Last I checked you were a noodle!” She jokingly punched his arm and that got a reaction out of him. He flushed and carefully grabbed the plate of sad-cakes.

He twirled his hand and a gold fork resided in his palm. He started to quietly eat.

Mabel smiled softly again. “Hey, can’t you just magically clean your clothes?”

Her brother nodded. He swallowed and said, “Yeah, I can. But I felt like doing some of it by hand today. So I cleaned my pants and socks and shoes and took off the rest to clean by hand. It still washes out easier but it’s relaxing, doing it by hand.” He stabbed another one of the sad-cakes and put a bit in his mouth.

“Ah.” Was all Mabel said. They sat in comfortable silence, the only sound the occasional scrape of Dipper’s fork hitting the plate.

Then Mabel screamed, “BUT SERIOUSLY, WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!?”

Dipper flinched and his wings flared out and covered both sides of his face and upper torso and arms. “What?” He squeaked.

“When did you suddenly stop having a noodle figure!?”Mabel poked the base of his left wing on his lower back, making it reflexively twitch. Then she started poking his back. The sound of a _clank_  came when Dipper quickly shoved the plate away from his lap and as far away as possible as soon as he started to giggle. Mabel’s poking turned into tickling and Dipper was trying his hardest not to laugh.

He lasted two minutes. Which was a lot considering it was Mabel.

He started tickling Mabel back and they were both laughing. They laughed even harder when Grunkle Stan yelled for them to stop making the wallpaper bright blue instead of pale green.

They’d figured out when Dipper was really happy colors got _really_  saturated instead of gray when he was upset.

And as they laughed and laughed, Dipper knew that as long as he had Mabel, everything would be okay in the world.

And then Mabel ruined as she shouted, “GRUNKLE STAN DID YOU KNOW DIPPER ISN’T A NOODLE ANYMORE!?CAUSE I DIDN’T!!”

And then he was suddenly there.”SHOW ME THE OBJECT OF MOCKERY!”

**  
** And the whole Pines household laughed as Gravity Falls, Oregon became the brightest spot on Earth for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HC: When Dipper gets really happy everything get saturated.


	4. Pine Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope thinks she's losing her mind.

Penelope was getting kind of creeped out.

Their was a kid and every time she looked up from her book, he(or she. Penelope couldn’t tell) would be looking at her, and once they noticed that she was looking at them, they would look away.

She would stick her nose back into her book and Dakota didn’t seem to be noticing at all.

She snapped her book shut and got up to go put it back on the shelves. She poked Dakota who was playing on her phone she was getting up and would be back in a few minutes. Dakota nodded and mumbled something incoherent. Penelope smiled and started to get up, and then Dakota looked up at her in full seriousness.

“If something happens again, like...last month...just call or yell or send me letter, or _something_ , okay?” She looked Penelope dead in the eye. She nodded sleepily and pushed off the table with her elbow.

She started walking towards the back aisles. She glanced back through the corner of her eye and saw the kid who had been looking at her get up. She got rid of her sleepy fauqued. She had been very much awake since she had noticed the kid had been actively looking at her.

She turned left and lifted her hat up. She dropped the brass knuckles into her hands and slipped them on as she kept walking. Someone from Oregon had been selling them online on Etsy while she had been browsing for some sort of self-defense thing. She’d jumped on them even though she wasn’t super strong, but part of her, the part that sometimes wanted to giggle at pain, that babbled, that saw stars and thought _mine_ , had said ' _buybuybuYBUY_ '. She kept them in her pockets most of the time, but she had slipped them into her hat when she noticed the kid watching her.

She slipped her hat back on and pulled her jacket sleeves over her knuckles and put the book back in her hands. She walked into the aisle she wanted and turned to face the bookshelf. She pretended to scim of the titles as the kid walked past her. Penelope waited for the kid to turn to face a bookshelf behind her and to the right. She slipped her book into it’s place on the shelf and immediately turned on the kid.

 

Penelope was angry. She would admit that. She spun the kid around, placing one hand over their mouth and shoving them into the wall as a shocked expression crossed their face.

“Spill, kid.” She was almost sure they were older than her, but the tiny part of her mind that giggled at pain was in control. “ What’s your deal? Why are you looking at me?” She gripped their wrist to their lower back and let go of their mouth, leveling that hand with the side of their stomach as their other arm pressed into the wall.

“You can’t see them?” The kid whispered. It was boy.

' _Wow, she kind of felt proud of herself for getting this far. How was she doing this anyway? She wasn’t that strong_.' Then giggle-at pain-part of her head said ' _shh, it doesn’t matter. Just focus on holding him there_.'

“What do you mean?” Her eyes narrowed. If there had been a mirror, she would have noticed her irises and pupils had become tinged in gold, like a film.

The boy sputtered. “The - The wings. The golden glowing pairs of wings. The impossibly huge wings and bright as the sun glow around you. H-how has no one else noticed? They’re so _obvious_. It-it’s like looking at a star. Like looking at a god. You’re just so freaking _bright_. It hurts to look at. But I can’t _not_ look up.”

Penelope had frozen at the word ‘god’.

' _Kid, you are_ powerful _'_. Ran in her mind over and over. She gripped harder.

Then let go.

The guy flipped around fast and held his wrist.

Penelope looked at him, and she felt so _tired_. All the anger and energy was gone.

“Leave.” She whispered. The boy didn’t even hesitate. He ran. Penelope didn’t notice the gold film over her irises and pupils go away, nor did she notice the pale blue flames she hadn’t even realized were on her finger tips die. She walked to the wall turned around and pushed herself down. She was so *tired.

' _Where had all that_  anger  _come from?_ ' She was never like that. At least not to that intensity. Where had the energy and anger and strength come from. _Oh my god was she crying?_

' _You’ll figure it out soon kid. Or someone will tell you_.’ The giggle-at-pain part of her mind whispered, but something was different. It had a tone, a voice. It was a bit high and a bit reedy, but it was definitely male. It was nice and quiet and comforting.

Was she losing her mind? She had a lit voice in her head that talked to her and she _listened to it almost all the time._  She let out a tired giggle. She was definitely losing her mind. She giggled harder. _Why was this funny?_  She was still crying _oh my god_. She must look like a mess. She rubbed her tears and they looked a faint watery gold. She cried and giggled harder.

' _I’M LOSING MY MIND. Why is this funny?_ ' The small part of her mind finally whispered, ' _Because you aren’t_. _'_

She kept on giggling and crying, until Dakota showed up looking for her.

The redhead rushed up to her.”Penn, are you okay?”

She just giggled harder. “I’m losing my mind, oh my god.” She rubbed her face again, but at least her tears looked normal. “Dakota, oh my god, I think I’m losing it.”

“Nah, Penn, you’re just tired. You’ve been up a really long time today.” She smiled. “You didn’t even sleep eight to twelve hours today. You’re just really sleepy.”

Penelope smiled, maybe a bit too wide, but she didn’t care. “Yeah, that’s it.” She rubbed the heels of her palms into her eyes and Dakota gasped.

“Penn, why are you wearing those? No-wait- why do you have brass knuckles?”

Penelope started to giggle again, for what seemed to border on the amount of air a human could hold.” This, this guy was staring at me and would look away every time I caught him, so when I got up, I led him away and I confronted him and, and Kota, I was so _angry_ and I don’t know why, I just was, and I was strong and my phrasing was weird, I mean, I talked like he was the young one, even though he was older than me, and he said, he said, that it hurt to look at me, but he couldn’t _not_  look at me, and Kota, I think he was _scared_  of me! I had him pushed against a wall and his arm twisted behind his back and I don’t even know how I held him there, much less how I knew what to do! I’m just...I’m so _confused_  and worried and I get these moments where I’m super awake and then it’s like it never happened and I’m tired again, I must be losing my _mind_.”

Dakota’s eyes widened with each word, but not really at what she said, but at her shadow. It was so _dark_ and it had these long shapes slowly unfurling from it. She looked back at Penelope who just looked sleepy, not even manic, just so _worried_.

Dakota walked over and slipped her brass knuckled off, slipping them into Penelope’s jacket pocket. She picked her up and shifted her onto her back. She put her arms under her friend's legs and let her arms slide of her shoulders.

“It’s okay, Penn. You’re just stressed and tired.”

Penelope just nodded and rested her head on her right arm. She watched the world slip by through half lidded eyes. As they walked out of the library, she smiled at some black blurry shapes that looked like rams at the edge of the forest by the by the building. She was pretty sure they nodded at her before spinning around and disappearing back into the trees.

They were Pine trees. Pine tree, pine Tree, tree pine, Pine Tree. She giggled. _What do you think? Pine Tree. My insane mind?_  She thought she heard a giggle in her head. _I r_ _emember that. Sure._ She giggled again. _I just named the insane part of my mind. I’m crazy._  She rubbed her head on her arm.

_I’ve been insane before, but you aren’t. You’re different and new. You have potential. But yeah, if that works, then sure, my name’s Pine Tree. I’m still you. Just an older part that was sleeping._

Penelope sighed. She was having a conversation with herself. But she was at least the tiniest bit more assured she wasn’t insane. She would roll with it. She remembered the words. ' _Kid, you are powerful'._  She sighed and drifted off to sleep, content.

Dakota was worried though. She had seen the shapes in Penelope’s shadow. She had heard her mumbling, the octaves changing from her usual voice to something different altogether. She didn’t think her friend was insane, that’s for sure. But something about her was diffidently different. And their was something she wasn’t telling her.

But she trusted Penn. So, if she wasn’t saying anything, she had reason to.

 **  
** And that was all Dakota needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did more drabbles. I might branch off this someday??? Sorry if this seems incoherent, I don't really know where I was going with this, it's four in the morning,


	5. Lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life will rue the day it gave Stanford Pines lemons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the video on YouTube and caved because I thought this would be amazing. AND I WAS RIGHT. In my opinion.

They were all cackling like mad men.

Which they probably were.

“MAKE IT ALL BURN AH HA HA!!!!”

“THEY WILL ALL RUE THE DAY THEY THOUGHT THEY COULD GIVE STANFORD PINES LEMONS!!!!”

“Eͧͫ͏̥̲̰̬̬̩̤V͉̪̗̩̬̄͂̓̔ͩͤE̩̰̓̑R̷̤Y̸͕̗̼̜ͅṮ͎͐ͪ̃͐͆ͯͅH̲͎̞̱͢ͅÌ̙͈͙̞̥̗̓̓̊̒ͥͅN̗̤̮͓̒̓͑͗́G̪̯̮̤̚ ̧̟̙̣̤̳̼͕̀̓ͧ̂̑̐̑W̘͔̒̄̎ͥ̃͜I͈̗͕ͥL̼͚̈L̲̤̤̦͈̂ͤ͐̓͘ͅ ͉̳͚̝ͨ̀̑̓ͭ͘B̞͙̲̱̲̣̗͒̅̓ͫ̆̃͋͝Ṵ̯͍ͥ̄̾̅̈́ͭ͑R͗͑́ͦ́͑͐͜Nͨ̒͏̯̳̩̬̖!̫̳͚̊!̵̪̙̹̌͌͗̐ͥ̔̉ͅA̯̍͗H̸͒ͬ̑̀̓A̘̦͖͉͖̭͒̃͑ͥ͆̀H̦̮̼̯̣̙̎̂͂̐̔H͇͈̍ͭA͔̣͓̤̮͙̺ͤ̈́̅̎̽̿̋H̩̞͒̈ͮ͒Ā̷͈͙̲͊̍̌͆̏H̟̞͚͛ͦͯ̐͝A̠̋ͥͯͧ͗̿A̳̳͖Ȧ̷͕̪̥̰̫͔ͭ͑A͋̇͝!̜̹̠̝̌̃ͫ̎̔ͅ!̯̝͎̠̰̫̺̅̆̒͆̋͐!̗̞̳̮̦!̶͈̹̙̃̂!̏ͧ!̡̰!̆҉̯̯̥̹!̗̖̪̰̰͉̼ͭ̀͆ͧͨ̈́ͪ!̦͎̙̭̾̂̍̈́̐”

Gravity Falls was burning. Because of freaking lemons. That were rigged to explode. Because they were bored.

Dipper was cackling the most of all, his form glitching demonically as he set each lemon off, one after another. Mabel was throwing them, and Stanford was rigging each on and yelling and throwing while Grunkle Stan just stared at them for a moment, then walked back into the Shack, saying something that sounded suspiciously like, “I’m too old for this shit.”

“B̶̧̧̼̭̲̜̝̮͕͙͇̣̬̩͕̤̲̗̭̙͌̍̇̈ͤͤ̐̔U̷̿͋͗̇̊ͭ̀ͫ͏̝͓̪͕̬̭̕͝ͅR̡̛͇̮̠̭̝̘̟̲̯̠͖͈̫̹̼ͯ͛̎̿ͪͯͅͅNͮͨ̈́͌̒ͯͪ̃̽͋̇̉̽ͨ͐ͦ̓͡͏̧͎̪̲͙̹̭̦̺̬N̢̺̬̺̪̳͙̟̳͔̜̫͇̱̅̎̅̑̀͟͢N̡̜̲̫͙̣͍̔̽́̍̓͗̍̕͡N̸͚̼͙͉̟ͥ͌ͨ̍͌̄́͋̋͑̈͜͡͞ͅN͖̭͖͙͖ͤ̓ͮͨ̊̉͌̅̾̕͝͡N̷̡̠̭͔͙ͫ͋ͥ̈́̋̕͠N̛̜͓̪̟̘̰͇̱̰̗̜̙̠̼̞͉͐ͤͫ̉̿ͩͮ̉̾͐̑ͧ͠͠N̛̓ͬ͂͗̓ͣ͂͑ͥ̚͘҉̛̳͈̯͓̙̼̭̣̼͉͙̦̮̼̜̱͚̕ͅ!̷͈͍͓̩̜̖̼̫̲̭ͬ̍ͩͭͣ̒̀͟!̸ͤͥ̍̅ͦͣ͌̈ͬ͒͑̏̇̈́́̾ͫ̀̚͏̙̲̖͔̲̲̣͔̱̳̹̙̭̖̹ͅ!̨̜̙̞̱̩͑̿͋ͩ̒͌ͭͤͥͭ̓̔̉̌͌ͣ̇̀̚͘͢͡!̴̴̛̼͍̲̥̯̞͙͔̰̹̘̫ͫ̾̑̄ͮ̂̚!̶̸̳̣͈̲̘̼̗̠̹̫ͤ͐̏ͤ͝!̸͍̲̬̥̘̘͓̄̊ͪ̏̑̏̿͗̑ͤ̅ͤ̀͝!̛̥̦͎̬͓͍̌͋ͤ͛̆ͦ̽̇ͥͭ̚̚̕!̸̦̪͔͙͓͛̂̊ͤ̂ͪ͗̎͡!̴̧̖͙̗̳̜̟̻̋̽͊͋̑̆̅̆͆͗͂͂ͪ̈́͝!̨̮͈͚̲̩̙̦̻͋̒͐ͫ̎͒͊̅̓̌̉̐̓ͩ̒̓͂̚͞͠ͅ!̴̪͕̫͔̗̳̟̤̤͚͉̖͑̔̇̊̽ͬ͊̐ͥ̂̑̽̚͞͡!̶̢̧̗͕̯̩̫̞̣̯̳̼͍̤͉̪̒̎ͫͩ̾͆͆ͥ̂̏͊̄͋͌͜͞ͅͅͅ”

Sometimes, Mabel worried, but this was good for him. He was letting out steam and it was a good bonding exercise for Ford and Dipper, who both had trust issues. And that one time Ford had sprayed him with holy water that one time when he didn’t know who he was and Dipper had lit the edge of his cape on fire in retaliation. Their relationship had gotten better when Dipper had cracked a code for him. It hadn't ended _super_  well because Ford had accidentally let it slip that Dipper was as good as Bill.

And then Dipper froze and said he wasn’t anything like him and that he was dead and he had killed him and he _wasn’t anything like that monster whywouldyousaythat?_ Ford had been caught off guard by his down spiral and then he froze too. Mabel came down the steps to tell them lunch was ready when she saw Dipper’s spiral and how Ford was pale and froze. Mabel had coughed and Ford seemed to snap out of it and whispered in disbelief, “...he’s dead? You...actually managed to kill him?” and Dipper had just gotten worse and the walls started to ooze blood and everything was going gray and Ford made the connection after Dipper screamed, “I’M NOT ANYTHING LIKE THAT MONSTER!!” and he was just rambling and rambling until he screeched:

“H̴̛̛̯̗͇͚͙̦̗̗̮͉̮͙̯͔̣̓͗̃ͮͫ̐ͧ͌̊̅̉̌̊͊̚͜ͅË̴̶̶̡̝̮͇͎̼̻̫̤̞̩̰̹͕̰̬͕́ͣ̾̃͌̂̌ ̢̨͚̩̤͖͎͉͚̣͖̙̖̗̞̰͈̺̣ͮ͌̌̽̅̾͌ͧ͘͠M̲̘͚̦͕͕̺̤̯̤̲̝̦͑̃̃̄ͧͩ̐̀͋̀̊͛̅ͬͤ̎͑͢͞͞͝ͅA̵̛͉̮̞̣̱͉̪͔̭͈̐ͪ͋̔̾̌̈̅̈͒ͯͣ͑͋̑̽ͤ̈́͘D̺̖̣̜̍ͬ͂ͫͣͧ̔ͯ̚͟͞Ȩ̧͕̦̱̦̔̋͐̋̀́͘ ͔͎̦̲͍͕̬̦͖̲̻̦̺̳̳̫̐ͨͪ͛͑͘͘͝ͅM̶̶̵̱̖͎͍̯̳̱̤͓̮̼͈̪ͬ̒ͪ̇͛E̵̻̗̼͙̪̦ͣ̈́̓̑̔̊̈́͗̇͗ͬͨ̌͋ͪ̉̿́ ̧̛̜͈̲͔͎̠̻̗͎̩͈͇̼̗̹͉̻̩̽ͮ͌̈̋͆ͩ̈̚A̷̴̴̺̬͔͔̺̳̞̦̞̙̱̮̭͓͔̔͑̅͛͊̎͒̿ͣ̌ͫ́͟ ̪̙͚̯͚̩̤̤̙̣͚͉̩̣̜̮̗̍̈́̂͗ͨͬ̊ͯ̀̇ͣ̏͑͒̃͛ͫ̆ͩ̀͠M̴̌̃͂̀ͦͦ̕҉̢͓̞͖͖̰̩̣͖͔̠͓Ǒ̧̨̰͓̖̩͙̪̠̭͚̌̍͛̓̈͑͛ͭ̌͗ͬ͊̽ͦ͋ͯ͝N̻̣̗̝ͬͨ͊͒ͦ͐͋̉ͧ̑̒̚͢͢͟S̛̒ͪ͐ͧ̀̇̈͛̿ͫ͗̈́́ͨ̃҉̷͓̺̣̹̰͎̲͝T̸̷̵̨͓̯̼̱̦̭̜͖̈́̈́͂ͦ̍̾̑ͮͫͦ̇͒̑̄̍͆͞E̷̖̲̫͇̦͔̠̳̻͍̪̼͖͈̦͎̺͉̪ͥͧͥ̋ͦ̎́̃́ͥͣ̑̓̚̕Ṛ̣̮͈̼̲̹̥̥̪̝͑ͨ͊ͤ͌͊͒́̃͐̿̀̚͜͟͞ͅ ͤͩ̈̃̂ͪͤ͆́͏̴̹̙͍͎͚͓B̸̨̛̘͕̠̞̻̳̱̘̒̽̌͛ͣͫ͝͡U̸̴̟͖͍̭͉͇̲̔͑͊ͮ͋͂̋̇ͯͧ̌͌̓̌ͦ͊̕͘͡T̶̸̩͚̝̪̣͔͙̺͓͚̙̃̀͐́̇͞ ͚̭̗̭̂̅̂̎̿͋̿͒̂ͥ͢͜Ỉ͗͆̿͋̂̋ͬ̓̀̎ͥ̋̆ͯ̈́̿ͬ̚͏̢̨͖̘͕̤̝̩̱͖̰̬̹̮̪͈̮̤̼̕'̧̏͑̾̄̃̐ͪ̓ͮ͌̍ͣ҉͍͓͍̗͟M̵̵̫͓̻͙̘͎͔̬ͮ͋͑̐͞͝ ͗ͥ͆҉͚̻̯͎̞͝Ñ̷̢͕̰̪͓͉̣̬̣͇͈̙͇͇̹̼̊͊͌ͫ͂ͯ͑̇̿ͥ͒ͧ̚͢͝Ọ͉̖͖͈̼̥̹̩̯͚̬̽ͭͫͥ̊ͮ͆̊̎̄̒̄͌̆̉ͣ̉̄̚͡T̸̻̞̯̝̜͈ͫ͆̿̃̍͐ͬ͐ͭ̃ͨ̆̈͆̚̚̕̕̕H̛̲̹̲̜̻͗͌ͬ͑̆̏̍͐́̈͟Iͩ͊͂̆̀͏̘̦̙̹͈͉̠͉̩̹̼̫͓̲̹̖̞Ņ̶̪̻̪̩͙̭̱̘̳̹̭̯̱͂̇ͫ̈͒͑̆̚Ğ̴̙̠̳̞͓̠̩̲ͤ̐ͨͬͦ̿̉͢ͅ ̷̭͉̱̺͉͍̻̠̠̻̲̑̋͌̒̑ͥ͋ͪ͌̽͑͆̎̌̓̽̚̕͘͜͠L̷̸̬͇͎͎̰͕̻̙͕͉ͥ̔͐ͮ̓͂̈́̂ͬͫ͜͢Iͫ̓̓̇ͭ͏̨̪͖̜̝̹̻͍̖͓͓̘̝͙̗͚̦͉̮K̥̠̟̭̩̼̺͖̙̣͔̻̭͈͇̘͉̺ͦ́ͫͥͨ͊͛̓̏̑͑̉̎̃́̚͢ͅĘ͊̔̈̊̓̑̐̎͗̋ͫ̂ͩ̆͜҉̩͔̩̥͙͇̙̣͚̞̮̮͖̕ ̢̧̡̳̺̜̩͙̙̼̪̳̠͈͚̤̈́̈́͆̿̐̒͋̀H̴̸̗̫͖͈̪̺͉̃ͤ͊͌͌̏͑ͦ̀̽̽̕͘I̶̮̥̥̰̻̟̳͖̯͕̞̥͋ͧ͒ͥͫ͂̈͑̓̿͗ͯ́͜͜͠͠M͖̺̟̮̠͚̮̳͇̻̮̘̗͕̩̻ͨ̋̈́̈́ͮ́̚ͅ!̼̜̰͙͍̱̻̫̣͔̬͍̲̽̎̑̈͒̎ͯ̀ͅ!̫̫̝͎͔͕̼̱̟̩̖̳̝ͯ͑̌͛͆͌͗͑͒͂ͯͮ̓̈́ͩ̓̎̀͞!̆͆̓͋ͭ͆̾͆͏̵̵͖̤̦̳̲͓̲͘͘ͅ!ͯ̑̈́ͨͦ̃ͦ̽ͩ̿̉̒͏҉̡̪̞̪̠͖̤̹̀͞!̴̣̙̰̬͔̗̜̤͉͉͇̞̝̰̹̳̘ͮ̒ͤͤ͂̅ͮ̽̇̀̔͒̇ͤ̏̑ͯ̚͡!̵̡̧̜̪͚̥̭̙́̓̐̃͌ͬ̌͊͒̀!̈́͑͑ͤ̊ͩ̒̏͆̑ͦͥͭ͘҉̝̲͉̝͖͔̼̣̘͚̬̤̜͕͈̗̠̭ͅ!͐ͮ͂̌̂ͯ͛̀̀̈̀ͭ̑̓͌̈̏ͪ͘͏҉̙͔͎̭̞͜ͅ”

And then he fled into the Mindscape.

Which leads up to them making Gravity Falls burn.

After lunch, Dipper had come back and thrown assorted fruits at Stanford while Grunkle Stan calmly slipped his coffee.

Ford had sputtered, but then his eyes froze on a lemon, and a flame they only usually saw in Dipper’s eyes roared to life.

And he had started rigging lemons. To explode. Which is why they were cackling through the woods.

“LIFE’S MANAGER WILL RUE THE DAY IT GAVE THE PINES FAMILY LEMONS, AH AHA HA!!!!!!!”

* * *

They cleaned up the day after, but they each kept explosive lemons on them. For emergencies. Yeah, lets call them that. And the town’s citizens made it the tradition to carry a fire extinguisher whenever the Pines were in town.

  
Especially Stanford. Especially him.


	6. Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry makes Dipper feel better when Mabel isn't home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles. Did I portray them right? Cause I don't think I did and it's making me nervous.

Henry was confused and he didn’t really know what to do.

Dipper was sobbing mess on the front lawn and Mabel wasn’t home, the Triplets were in Portland, and Stan was out doing god knows what.

He started to quietly walk out to Dipper and sat down on the grass next to him.

“Hey, Dipper. Do you want to come inside and sit on the couch and watch horrible movies? I’m pretty sure that’s better than watering the lawn with your face. And it isn’t cold.” Henry rubbed his hand up and down on Dipper’s back.

Dipper took in a shuddering breath.”Mmhhmm.” Henry got up and helped Dipper to his feet. He was shaky and looked like he was going to collapse.

Henry sighed and picked him. Dipper let out an alarmed yelp and struggled for a moment, then fell silent. Henry ducked under the doorframe and closed the front door. He held himself at an angle and locked it. Henry walked through the kitchen and finally put Dipper down on the couch. Henry walked into the kitchen and slid some popcorn into the microwave.

Dipper was in the same position on the couch when Henry came back into the living room. He sighed again and walked to the linen closet. He grabbed almost all of it’s contents.

Walking back into the room, he slid off his shoes and threw the blankets onto the couch. He turned the TV onto the Used-To-Be-About-History Channel and flopped backwards onto the couch.

He laid a thin blanket across the couch as a whole and Dipper numbly moved out of the way. Henry then grabbed Dipper, yanking him back onto the couch. Dipper made a protesting noise as Henry wrapped him in blankets and then proceeded to do the same for himself.

Henry then pulled Dipper close, like he would do for Mabel. Dipper squirmed but eventually stopped struggling.

And they stayed that way until the fell asleep with the TV on and all tangled in each other’s blankets.

* * *

  
When Mabel got home she took like 10 pictures.


	7. We meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Pacifica is introduced to Dipper aka Alcor the Dreambender and wonders what has her life become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to write this and I wondered what would happen with Northwest Ghost. I think the energy from the Transcendence would probably keep it from properly reforming, so it would be a few years till he came back. Dipper could have just ripped his core out then, but wheres the fun in that?

Pacifica awoke to the sound of screaming and wood splintering.

Then an ear splitting roar.

“Ǧͫ͗ͥͪͤͤ̚͏̛̫̞͕̯̬͜͝͞E̷̛̘̠̭̖̥̺̿ͣ̍̆̓ͦͮ̊̈́̒̒ͨ̊ͩͣ͜ͅT̸̳̱̳̮̮̠̖ͥ͗̆̾ͪ̑ͮ̚͡͝ ̨͓̠̻̙̮̣͓̮̠͔͕̒̐̌̂ͮ̆̅̓ͥO̧̜̯̤̼̞̟̼̗͔̫͕̦̞͉̣̊͌ͭ̂̇ͣ̽͆ͭ͗̂ͯ̕͟͜ͅU̴̷̸̧̜̩̼̦̰̩ͯͣ̅ͩT͖͓̘̩̲͇̺͍̪̝̖̯̟̖̦͈͎̱̘̅ͬ̾̈́͆͐̄̈̑̀͘!̢̛͈͖͉͉̟̣̞̪͎̜͓̼̹̇̓ͬ͗̍ͫ͌̑͒ͩ͗͑̃͛̅̋ͨ͝”

Pacifica ripped her covers off as a loud cackle filled the air, followed by the sound of more splintering wood.

She ran out of her room and into the hallway, rushing down the stairs to the landing leading to another staircase to see the main room covered plants and fire.

“I̢̢̡̪̰̪̲̫̠̗̰̐̃̐ͮ̍̌̆̈ͯ̆͌͜ ̶̛͕̖̪͓͖̝͚̄̅̈ͪͥ̈́̄ͤ̾͑́͟͜ͅŚ̈ͤ̀͌ͨ͋̒̋͂͢҉̴̛̣̼̹̘̜͜A͆ͭ̆̈̇ͭ̐ͧ̆ͨ̚҉͚̠͕̳͢Iͭ͑̎ͥ̌̓ͧ̃̂̔͊̒͑҉̫͓͉̟͝D̵̨͈̥͇̘͕̳ͣͥͧ̒̎͂̀̈̑̍͛ͣ͂͋ͅ,̤͓̟̻̞͙̝̰͉ͥ̋̿̀ͣ͆̄̇̊̍ͫ̏̈ͥͩ̋̀̚̕͟ ̵̴̡̪̬̪͇̮̝̬͍̟͇̙̦̯̟̞̱͆̄͊̌̆̓̃͌̂̏͟͝G̶̈́ͧ̉̽ͯͨ͛̎ͪ͛̀͜҉̗͙̻̞͓̭̣̦̹͍͎̼̮̮͕͖̭̯E̴̙̗̙̱̘̣̝̯͔̱̔ͧ͆ͨ͑ͭ̑͌̉͗͒̆̃͘ͅT̸̼̼͔̙̺̳͇̙͕͉̣̰̜̼͍̟͕̋͊ͪ̿̇̈́ͤͣ̈ͨͥͭ͛͒̉̂ͮ́́̚!̎̆͂̿̀́́͏̗̹͉̺̙͎̞ ̢̓̓̋ͥ͑͋̽̓̀͡͏̙̝̫Ȍ̧͇͓̞̣͉͎̻̤̱̱͍͖̲̬̭̪̩̼̒̔̂͆̂̚ͅU̴̢̲̗̫̤̒͒ͬ͊̀́̚͞T̎ͭ̓̋̈͂̿ͭ̓ͣͬ̑͂̃ͩ͌̃͜͏̛҉͖̟̹̩̥̭̮͎̫̬̲̱̱͓͔̟̜̣̝!̶̨͓̲̭̠͈̥͎̱̜̘̜̮̝̓͐̍ͥ̓̂̕͞ͅ”

Pacifica turned her head towards the roar.

And her blood ran cold.

Because Mabel Pines was holding a silver knife to the throat of a ghost, and some how holding it there. But her eyes were streaming gold, the sclera black. She was digging the knife deep into the throat of the ghost, which looked like a lumberjack, with hair and beard made of fire, fangs jutting out of his lower lip, and an axe in his head.

“ B̸̨̕E̴̶͝͠Ģ͞O̕̕̕Ǹ̴̴È͞!”Not-Mabel sliced the blade all the way through it’s neck and the ghost’s cackling turned into screaming agony. It started to burn up and slowly flowed out of Not-Mabel as she fell backwards.

It was demon.

It giggled over the glowing and burning orb in its hands and then popped it into it’s mouth. It floating over to Mabel’s body and helped her up. She rubbed her hands to her face and mumbled something Pacifica couldn’t here. Then she looked up and pointed right at her.

The demon glanced over at her and squinted. Then it let out an unnerving grin.

“Hey, Paz!”

Pacifica jumped and spun around as the demon cheekily grinned over her shoulder. It let out a loud laugh, that sounded eerily familiar. It’s void skin melted away to reveal a more human visage, clad in a suit and a floating top hat.

“Aw, man, Mabel! Mabel you should have seen her face! Priceless!” The demon howled in laughter and she heard the sound of steps up a staircase.

An arm whipped around her shoulder.

“How are ya, Paz?” Then she looked to the demon.” How good was it, Dip? Better than Robbie’s?”

“Much better!” The demon cackled and then it was suddenly at her shoulder again, making her jump.

“I see what you’re saying! That is funny!”

That got Pacifica mad. What were they playing? Her house was covered in bark and plants and trees and moss and _fire_  of all things and scorch marks and she wanted to know _what the hell was going on, now!_

Pacifica spun around away from Mabel and the demon and stomped her foot.

“I want an explanation, and I want it now, Mabel Pines!”

That just made her and the demon giggle.

“Okay- so your mansion was being haunted by this ghost so every fifty years he would come back and try to turn you to wood because of some _horrible_  stuff your ancestors pulled, but he was intent on actually _killing_ people so we weren’t having *any of that- which is where we come in!- so Dipper talked with him and when he realized he wouldn’t listen to reason, we made a deal and he possessed me so that he could handle the silver knife to kill the ghost and take his core and eat it to send it to the afterlife!” She spread her hands wide at that part in a ‘ta-daaaa’ gesture, then looked at the demon. “That’s about it, right?”

“That about sums it up, Mabes.” The demon replied.

“There you go!” Mabel shouted.” Also, Dippin’ Dots, get rid of the plants and the fire. I think you went a little overboard in the whole pretending-to-be-weak thing.”

“It was fun! I was bored, I don’t have much to do, you know that!” The demon whined and snapped it’s fingers. The plants and fire disappeared, leaving the foyer looking pristine.” Mabel, I’m basically twelve in a lot of aspects, you know this. I get bored easily.” The demon’s appearance changed until it was a very familiar looking twelve year old.

Pacifica made a blank face as she connected the dots.”Dipper fucking Pines, why the hell are you a demon?” She made an aggravated noise.

“A lot of reasons, Paz!” Dipper chirped and grabbed her arm.“I’ll tell you all about it while Mabel takes pictures.”

Pacifica let herself be led on and muttered.” What has my life turned into?” And pressed a hand to her eyes as a demon led her out her door and his sister skipped along beside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Pacifica before, so I hope I did an okay job.


	8. And he was Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got the prompt: Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first this was somethin happy and cute...
> 
> But then I pulled a Phantomrose.

When the triplets were ten, Willow found Harry Potter in the attic, coated in dust, all seven books a little scuffed up, but in otherwise perfect condition.

She she read them.

Then Hank read them.

Then _Acacia_  read them.

They all had varying reactions to the books, little parts making one or two cry, others making one or two laugh while the other was confused.

But they all had the same reaction to the death of Sirius Black.

When Hank read that part, he went and cried to Willow. When Acacia read that part, she went to Hank and Willow. When Willow finally got them to tell her why they had cried, she had started getting tears in her eyes, which had turned into them all sobbing till their throats were sore and their eyes were red.

It was tragic and it literally _ripped away Harry’s only **real**  father figure away_. The only _real_  family he’d had that was _his_. The Weasley’s were like his second family, and he loved Arthur, but Sirius would always be his first real _dad_.

And he’d lost him to soon to really get to know him.

Acacia nearly refused to finish all the books when she got to that part. Willow’d convinced her to keep going.

When they told their other friends who’d read them about that part and started to tear up horrifically, they had asked ' _why they were crying so hard, it’s just a fictional character.'_ They’d been so confused, why _wouldn’t_  you cry? ' _Sure we cried, but not like you guys_.'

_'You’re kind of a train-wreck.'_

__

When they asked Dipper what would make someone react violently to a character death, he’d said that it meant you could be attached to them, connect with them, or have it somehow reflected in _your_  life or _something_  about yourself.

When they nearly lost Dipper to the Psychic Singularity event, they thought they’d figured out why they had reacted to the death of Sirius Black like they had.

Dipper was like Sirius Black, and everyone that cared about him was Harry Potter. Because he would ‘die’ over and over and _over again_ , and no one could stop it.

They’d thought that was it.

They were wrong.

The day that Mabel died, they all realized the real reason _why_ it hit them so hard, seeing their uncle’s face.

It was because he was Harry. And anyone he ever cared about was Sirius. They were _always_  Sirius, and they always would be.

And he was always Harry Potter.

  
While everyone would forever be his Sirius Black’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it got kind of sad.


	9. In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark learns that his son isn't as powerful as he thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words. WOrds. wORds. Short words.

“...do you know what he made me _do_? It was...it was _horrible_ , I couldn’t do _anything_  but _watch_...”

Mark froze at the sound of his son’s voice. He pressed himself up against the wall and listened, careful not to make a sound. What was- what was his _demon son_  talking about that made him sound so afraid?

“He made me _kill_  people, Mabel! I couldn’t do anything about it! I was just his _puppet_ ,” Mark was actually shocked at the amount of venom in his son’s voice.”His rat which to play the pipe to. _He made me kill in cold blood_.” His son’s voice was shaking and Mark’s face was contorted in horror.” He made me kill a _family_  because a woman didn’t love him, and _mind control_  her into loving him, turning her into a _doll_  for him to _play with_.”

“...oh my god.” Came his daughter’s voice.” He actually...he _bound_  you? And made you do all those horrible things?”

“Yeah. Yeah, he did.”

Mark slapped a hand to his mouth to stop his voice from crawling out of his mouth.

His son had been _bound and controlled like a doll_. And he’d thought...he’d thought he was just fine. He was...he was the terrifying _Dreambender_. His son was powerful. He’d...he’d destroyed and murdered whole cults.

He’d never said anything about being bound. About being controlled. About being a slave.

Mark had never been told, or alerted.

He remembered the week of Mabel’s silence, almost 7 months ago. She’d said that Dipper was doing a demon thing.

He remembered finally seeing him after-  a week? Two weeks?-, saying not a word, just clinging to Mabel like a lifeline, shuddering at every doll or puppet he saw.

And Mark he never known

What else was he being kept in the dark about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts please! Random stuff, things you read, books, movies, I will try to write most of them, but if I don't particularly like one, I won't write it.


	10. These are Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody learns why she hasn't seen Dipper in five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FREAKING SCHOOL AND WORK ARRRG. I am working on HtrIAH chapter's though. I just wanted to write that line somehow, and Melody had to have found out somehow.

Melody winced as something heavy and _definitely_  metal banged into the wall in front of her.

Soos and her and had been on their way to their date, when the mall had erupted into screams, men and women in robes appearing out of nowhere, holding knives to people’s throats and gun’s to children’s heads.

Soos’s face had gone stone-cold serious, in a way she’d never seen before, not even on their first date. He’d grabbed her arm and dashed through a store, turning up everything so the floor was littered with hiding holes. Soos’d dragged her down with him, pulling her closed and looking over her shoulder.

He let go for a moment and pulled out his phone, clicking a number on speed dial.

“We have a Code Cada, Miz.” He whispered into the phone. She could faintly make out a female voice, but not the words. Soos had frowned and looked over his shoulder. After a moment he said, “It’s the Cult of Young Warriors.” An alarmed squawk came from the phone. Soos’d just grimly glanced over his shoulder again.” Before you ask, no one’s died yet, but most of the mall’s been taken hostage...how long will it take you to get here…” Melody’d heard hurried words, still a garbled mess.” I can set up a circle to bring you here...Look, I honestly don’t care how much I have to use, _Melody’s_  here...Yeah, okay...I can work with that...it’s in my room...Deal.” Then he’d shut off the call, right as someone tumbled out of thin air.

Soos’d smiled wearily at the girl and pulled her down with them.

“He’s grabbing it first, but it’ll only take a minute.” The girl grinned a mouth full of braces and pulled a hat out of her backpack. It was a two-toned brown hat with a star on the front, and she screwed it on sideways. She picked a scab on her finger and smeared it over a ring on her finger. She was suddenly holding a bat with assorted nails, barbed wire, runes, and *was that blood*?

“Are you going full out?” Soos seemed a lot more relaxed, but Melody was tenser than ever.

She… she knew that face...when the girl laughed at Soos asking if the bat had gotten more runes, it clicked.

“...Mabel?”

Mabel grinned at her.” Duh, silly. Who is gonna kick this cult’s ass?”

“Mabel...you're just a kid…” Melody said numbly.

Mabel furrowed her brows.” And Dipper’s just a being of pure energy.” She rolled her shoulders, pushing the hat flatter onto her head.” What’s your point? Someone has to do something, and I’m the most qualified.”

 

“ You mean _we’re_  the most qualified.” An echoing voice said.

Melody’s head spun around to see…

She wasn’t sure what she was seeing.

A boy who looked Mabel’s age stepped out of air, just like how she’d arrived, shoving something into his suit jacket. He was decked in a three piece suit, gloves covering his hands as one held down his _floating top hat_ , while the other pulled out of his suit pocket, a rolled up piece of paper sticking out of it. He had pointed ears, a mouth full of two rows of teeth, and his eyes *glowed black and gold*. He polished shoes clicked onto the scorched tile and he held his hand out to Mabel.

She knew that face...the same way she knew Mabel’s...

“Yeah, yeah.” Mabel grabbed it and blue flames flickered up her arm from his hand. He disappeared, while Mabel stumbled backwards, pushing her hands to her eyes, and then they opened.

Black and gold.

“We’ll try to take care of this as soon as possible, Question M- Soos. I mean Soos.” Mabel- Not-Mabel? Possessed Mabel?- shuddered.” Sorry, man.” Her voice echoed all wrong, sounding kind of like the boy who’d come out of thin air.

“It’s fine. If you get to screwed up, go all out, okay? I don’t want either of you to get hurt.” Soos placed a hand on their shoulder.

“Yeah, I know. We’ve done this like a thousand times. It’s okay. I’m Alcor. I’ll be fine, I’ll keep my sister’s body safe.”

Melody was shaking because of the words that had come out of Mabel's mouth.

“Alright...these are children at stake…”

“I know Soos… but we _are_  children...I just happen to be a demon.” Mabel-Alcor- _Mizar_  cracked their knuckles.

“And I’m gonna give them hell if they harm one kid out there…” Alcor’s glinted dangerously in Mabel’s head, sending shivers down Melody’s spine as she realized something.

The boy...the boy was demon...but he looked like Mabel...and had called her his sister...and awful cord rang in her chest.

 

Why she hadn’t seen him in five years...all Soos’s stars in his house…

 **  
**“...Dipper?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel 'eh' about this.


	11. The Last Mabelcorn Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A re-write of what happened, but for this AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really sketchy, and I may clean it up and turn it into a story later, but I like how it is right now. Dipper finds out to shape-shift, wooo

Ford sends Mabel out to get unicorn hair, but he doesn’t tell her that it’s so that he can keep Dipper AWAY.

So they go out, and Mabel rushes to find people to come with her and Dipper after Ford gives her Journal 1 to help, realizing she needs more than just her brother that can’t touch anything. She finds Candy and Grenda first, and they are all for sneaking out of their houses, because their parents don’t want them near the mytho’s, but she doesn’t tell them about Dipper, who goes out to find Wendy, and fetch Mabel to get her to grab her.

They’re going through the forest, and Dipper is mumbling under his breath, looking side to side, and generally being his nervous self.

When Grenda makes the grove rise, Dipper says he’s going to hang back, to make sure that he doesn’t screw up Mabel’s chance, but when he hear’s the unicorn call Mabel a bad person, she called MABEL a BAD PERSON what is WRONG with that _WORTHLESS PIECE OF MAGIC_ , and he flips his demonic self out and the area around the grove starts to go grey, and the sky cast over, and he’s making the sky thunder and shadows are pooling at his feet, the world is going still, his eyes have gone dark and an eye is opening of his forehead, and he’s fucking FURIOUS, and when they all rush out to see what's happening, they all freeze, even Mabel, because Dipper looks terrifying and full on demonic, his eyes are blazing, blue fire is crawling up his arms, and he’s making the grass around him go dead. And he’s just standing there. And Mabel is the most frozen of them all, he eyes frozen on the golden eye on his forehead, burning like a fire above his constellation. Because it looks exactly like Bill’s. And so does the grey. And the flames. And the bricks.

Dipper is seething, and barely registering that they're even _there_ , he fucking ROARS. And it sounds like screaming, and agony, and pain, and _death_. And, to Mabel, it just sounds like a glorified version of the scream when she saw him burning.

It doesn’t even matter that Mabel’s the only one who can see him, because they can all hear him, and Wendy and Mabel stumble backwards, because Wendy knows what it is, and she remembers the screams. She fucking remembers the screams, not as well as Mabel, but she _does_.

And when Dipper finally stops he just huffs, finally realizing that they’re all there, sounding like a feral animal. And he looks like one.

He has a flaming tail and horns and spines and claws and double rows of teeth and pointed ears and bat wings, and he just snorts, huffing again, and everything fades away as the bricks and shadows bleed off of his skin, but his eyes stay dark, black and gold, and the eye still burns on his forehead.

When it finally starts to close, his eyes open wide as the color bleeds back into the world, because he’s just now finally understanding who's there, not just petty _stupid_ mortals that he has no need for, but actual people, people that he knows, people that he just terrified, even though they can’t see him.

And he just- pops corporal, his hands bundled close to his chest, backing away, his mouth hanging open in horror, the emotion etched into his face and pain clawing all over his face, his nails leaving golden gouges into his skin, tears of the same color dribbling down his face, and he turns on his bare heels, running away and slipping back into the Mindscape right as he jumps over the stream.

Mabel and Wendy are freaking the fuck out, not even because of what just happened _to_ _them_ because this isn’t new, they’re used to this, after monster hunting so much, but because of Dipper, because he looked so horrified, because he wasn’t in control, and he was mad and was _ripping into his own skin._

Candy and Grenda are both on their knees, shock and fear written on their faces, but their still aren’t as freaked out as Wendy and Mabel.

Wendy dawns on why Dipper got mad, because the sky started to cloud over right as the unicorn said ‘It’s not my fault you’re a bad person’. He’s mad because the unicorn insulted Mabel, becauses he was a jerk, and Wendy's right _fucking behind that shit_.

But she doesn’t say anything, just helps Mabel up, helps Grenda up, helps Candy up, and convinces them that they should finish the mission, get this over with to deal with more important things. But she doesn’t tell them what happened.

Her lips are sealed tight on that matter.

They go around, with Wendy supervising and slowly and painstakingly carving out a wooden summoning circle, and Mabel feels a little better. Candy and Grenda brush it off as Gravity Falls weirdness, even though they’re pretty sure that they might have seen Dipper?

But…

wrong.

When they go back to C-Beth, her words are like an arrow. Not just a mean punch, or petty slap, but an arrow.

All that goes through her head is, _she’s right, she’s right, i’m wrong, i’m wrong, i’m evil, i’m a bad person, it’s my fault, everything’s been my fault, now Dipper’s a demon and he can’t do anything, i don’t know what’s happen to our parents, nothings going right, the worlds in chaos, just like Bill wanted._

_I’M JUST AS BAD AS HIM._

And Mabel breaks down, falling onto her knees, tears falling down her cheeks.

C-Beth is taken aback, she never expected that to happen, but she rolls with it. She rants about how a guilty heart is never pure, goes on her way, and Mabel runs out, skidding to a stop by the river, shaking.

Wendy knows _exactly_ what the fuckin’ horse just did, and she wants vengeance. She gives Candy and Grenda the pep talk, and they start planning.

Only once Mabel comes back, to stop them from snipping all of C-Beth's hair away, it goes so much worse.

C-Beth starts to pick and prod and poke at all of Mabel’s insecurities, and right as she says, _it’s your own inner demons holding you back_ , that something whisks past her left side, and she feels something slash across her side.

And then laughing.

Everyone whisks around to see Dipper laughing, with gold blazing from his mouth like fire, his nails pointed claws dripping rainbows. He looks unbelievably mad.

The other unicorns finally enter and freeze on the spot when they see Dipper. He stops laughing for a moment, and then it comes back, as shadows wrap around him, twisting and turning.

It doesn’t stop until a pitch-black colt with a wild brown mane and tail, with brick patterns up his legs and ears, stars speckling his back, gold and void eyes, and a black, curved horn steps out of the shadows, blue fire dances around his head like a wreath.

And he says, grinning a mouth full of shark teeth, the fire twirling up his horn, “I can do a lot more than play rave music.”

The unicorns rear backwards, once they sense the aura coming off of him.

_twisted,puppet,snipped strings,dancing things,roaring fires,scorched flesh,a taste of death,nothing is okay,this is wrong,what am I doing,BUT IT’S FUN,they hurt Mabel,they hurt my Twinstar,they hurt my Shooting Star,NO,THAT’S WRONG,my Mizar,deals,blood,sacrifices,DEMONS_

It makes them sick, especially when the expression melts off of the colt’s face, leaving cold stone, a gold eye blazing beneath his horn.

And he spreads his stance wide. He lowers his head and growls, deep in his throat, as his horn points towards them.

Then he’s suddenly _there,_ and he’s dragging a shallow scratch over the blue ones side, and then he’s gone again.

The girls are all frozen in shock, as the dark unicorn disappears and reappears, scratches and cuts appearing all over their bodies from the dragging of a pointed horn.

Then Wendy takes a step forward, and then she runs all the way, socking the purple one in the jaw with her right hand, and sending it stumbling backwards- right into another slash.

Then Grenda, and then Candy, and their all beating the unicorns. It isn’t about hair anymore, it’s about Mabel.

It’s about how fucking _shattered_ Mabel had looked, how broken, how upset, and messed up she’d looked.

Dipper finally stops, but not before cracking C-Beth’s horn at the tip. He knows it’ll grow back and fix itself, it’s only the tip, and skids to a halt, snapping his tail like a whip. The unicorns stumble backwards in a group, begging for them to leave, for him to leave, because they know what he is now, they know what they did.

They even give them treasure, they give them the hair, they plead for him to leave. And everyone’s eyes go wide, even Mabel who’s been frozen on the spot the whole time, when Dipper grins a fanged smile and says _DEAL_.

He waves his head, the fire crawling back up his horn, and everything disappears, and Dipper get’s once more swallowed in shadows.

When they leach away, he’s wearing a suit, with a cane, a bowtie, and little top hat. He snaps his fingers and all the blood disappears, all the tears, all the cuts, all the scuffs, everything. Then he says ‘ _It’s been nice dealing with you._ ’ Then he’s silent for a moment, before grinning again.’ _Judgemental Hoofbag._ ’ He disappears with a laugh and the air ripping, and the girls vanish with them.

They all appear in the Shack. Dipper claps his hands, and a little glass full of rainbows appears in his hand, the can vanishing, and a little straw popping into existence. He sips at it for a moment, then turns to them, concern his main facial expression, but anger and panic are flitting around the edges. His feet click to floor, and he asks them is everyone is okay, if he got all the cuts, if Mabel’s alright, if Wendy needs him to fix her broken wrist, if Candy needs him to take her home, if Grenda needs him to set her leg and take her home to, if everybody's okay.

Then Wendy starts to laugh. And she laughs hard.

Dipper asks her if she has a concussion, if she needs medicine, but she just grabs him, she hugs him even though her wrist is killing her, and tells him that was fucking KICKASS.

Then Grenda starts to laugh, and Candy, and Mabel, and then, finally Dipper.

They laugh even harder when the treasure the unicorn’s gave them appears on the table, and Stan runs in, screaming ‘MONEY’, and grabs an armful, running right out of the room.

But none of them notice Ford standing in on the stairs.

None of them notice that the glass full of rainbows that Dipper was drinking, slowly getting redder and redder as he drinks from it, not running out till hours later.

And none of them notice that the unicorn hair that they fought to get, isn’t even there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for what happened when Dipper ran into the forest, well, he went back to the Shack. And he found out why Ford wanted to unicorn hair. What he thought he would do. That Ford thought that he could become as bad as Bill, that he was as bad as Bill. He found out about their deal. And, in his anger, Dipper lashed out, telling him he was a fool, that he was stupid, that Bill was demon, that he couldn't be trusted, anD THAT "YOU'RE AS BAD AS HIM, GLASSES! YOU'RE MANIPULATIVE, AND YOU LIE AND LIE AND LIE!". Dipper is shaking, everything is grey, Ford is staring at him in shock, golden flames are pouring out of Dipper mouth, and he has claws for nails, when he feels a whole gush of pain from Mabel's end, his mind roars, and blips away.
> 
> You know the rest.


	12. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been swimmin' in my head for weeeeeks.  
> \---  
> How Mabel's old classmates finally find out that Dipper isn't dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I SUCK I'M WORKING ON PENELOPE AND PROMPTS AND I MAY NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ME WITH IDEAS, IF YOU'RE INTEREST, COMMENTTTTTTTT

The class of 2015-2019 didn’t like Mabel Pines.

It was just a general thing.

Sure, it was super easy to like her, but she was _weird_. She talked to the supernatural like they were _people_ , she would go out of her way to help them, she knew a _demon’s summoning circle by heart_ , and it was _dangerous_  one.

But the weirdest thing was that she would always introduce you to her dead brother.

She had never directly said that. That her brother was dead.

But they could tell.

The earth-shattering look of panic and fear on her face when the Transcendence was brought up in class right as she walked in. The way she would stare at the horizon, not saying a word, quiet, like a statue, and then bounce right back. How she would reach to her right or left with her hands, or open her mouth to say something, look to her side, and then cut off abruptly.

When she was pulled out of school for a funeral.

If anything, besides not liking her, they pitied her.

They pitied Mabel Pines who was only half of a dynamic duo.

And they honestly thought they were right. They thought that Dipper Pines, who hated his real name, who was always interested in the supernatural, who was paranoid, who was called crazy, who was bullied, who fought with Mabel all the time, was dead.

And they never knew how wrong they were till the reunion in 2034.

* * *

They all thought Mabel wouldn’t come. They didn’t even send out an invitation.

But, somehow, she came anyway.

She came with a tall, tall, _tall_  man in dress pants, shoes, and a white shirt with a flannel jacket rolled up to the sleeves over it, glasses perched on his nose, and green eyes contrasting with his wild red hair.

His wild red hair, glasses, and freckles all mimicked on two little girls and a boy.

One of the girls had her hair tucked up in a beanie, a sweater with stars and blue flames on it, a dark blue skirt to match her sweater, and green plaid leggings.

The other had a white dress shirt with a vest over it, and a red, plaid, pleated skirt. Her hair was clipped in the front by a pink barrette.

The little boy was wearing jeans, a shirt with...were those...pentagrams?...on it, and a plaid jacket that was just a little too big.

And you couldn’t forget Mabel.

Mabel, who was wearing an over sized gold sweater with black stars on it, a black skirt that went to her knees, black strap heels with little bells on the buckles on her ankles, earrings shaped like stars with little black wings, and a necklace with _another_  star with three tails, orange, purple, and green.

To say the least, they stood out.

But they stood out even _more so_  when a man in a suit with brown hair, pulled back in a pony tail, and brown eyes, with a little blue pine tree around one wrist, popped out of thin air, dress shoes clicking on the ground.

A man who looked _exactly_  like Mabel.

A man, who made the room go cold, when Mabel said,

“Dipper, you made it!”

and he grinned a mouth full of pointed teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO, I may need a BETA READER in the near future, so again commentttt if your interested!


	13. Transcendence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in English class for poems, and it came out Transcendence-y

Once their lived Twin Stars

Who both had their fair share of scars.

They were both young,

had experienced to much 'fun',

and were wise beyond their years.

They lived with a man with big ears,

who had lied to them about his fears,

and had a brother who'd left him in tears.

And all this was for ones' gain,

for this was but a game,

they were all pulled in faster,

by an evil puppet master.

For his name was Bill Cipher

he was a dangerous pied piper.

to string them along,

to his sick song,

And nothing and nobody could stop him.

 

Then the words were uttered into the drowning song,

"You're wrong."

 

For the demon had one weakness, 

one know by a child of meekness.

So he paid the price,

rolled the dice,

and paid the ultimate sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is rhyming.


	14. The Woodsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in English today for Warm up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT EVEN IS RHYMING.

Their was once a boy

Who was little more than a toy,

to his abusive 'caretakers',

who were also unfortunately his makers.

 

He lived a hard life,

one filled with strife,

Until he finally got away

and found a place to stay.

 

For his cousin introduced him to,

Someone who was the opposite of a Mary Sue.

She was a Shooting Star,

Who had one too many a scar.

 

For her brother was the Dreambender,

one who made deals with cults and would render

them damned as he twisted their words,

and brought them to Deaths' Doors in herds.

 

Soon he gained the demon's faith,

that he would keep his sister safe,

for even though he was younger,

he still acted like a big overprotective brother.

 

And when they had children in threes,

the demon was brought to his knees

As tears dripped into space,

because they could see his face.

 

But when one was in danger,

He did not have the ability to save her

So in order to keep her breathing,

he gave the man powers to make the offenders start bleeding.

 

The gentle man turned into a monster,

one with a bottle of powers no one could stopper,

he cut off their hands

And made them meet his demands.

 

And though he saved his daughter,

killing a man in cold slaughter,

he'd though the power would leave when he defeated the evil clan,

but now, he was dreaded as, The Woodsman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one though


	15. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper celebrates Toby's birthday... And Bentley's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is from Steven Universe, by Rebecca Sugar, not me.This was on the spot, and I felt like I should post something for the people who are sticking around, and because I like making other people sad.

When Bentley woke up, he could hear a piano being played.

He slowly, ever so slowly, slid out of bed and poked his head around the corner, his heart freezing.

Alcor- ’No, his name is Dipper’- looking like a full blown adult, sprawled across the couch, an old golden sweater with a black bowtie stitched into in in the center, faded blue jeans going to his bare feet.

But the weirdest thing was that he looked human.

His eyes were brown, with _actual_ pupils, and white scalare. His ears we rounded and his nails was as blunt as his teeth, his mouth quirking up in one corner as a grim smile.

And a scrapbook was in his hands.

Bentley spun right back around the corner, clutching his chest with one hand.

Because the hurt and pained look in his brother’s eyes was making him want to dissolve into tears, the same as the ones rolling down the demon’s cheeks.

Right about as he was going to move away, he heared singing.

“ _If I could, begin to be, half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love…_ ”

Bentley put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from making a sound.

“ _When I saw, the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back, I could do almost anything thing, I could even learn how to love, like you…_ ”

Tears were silently falling down Bentley's face he looked around the corner.

Dipper was holding his hand over his mouth, and a steady stream of tears were pouring down his face. His expression was twisted I to one of regret, pain, and utter sadness.

Bentley could faintly hear more piano, and then the singing started again, nearly making him jump as he realised Dipper was the one singing.

“ _I used to think I might be bad, now I'm sure that is true...because-_ ”A sob crawled its way out of Dipper’s throat as he held onto the scrapbook like a lifeline.” _-you’re so good…”_ His voice faltered.” _and I'm nothing like you..._ "Came out as a tortured whisper.

And right as Bentley started to pull himself away, he heard Dipper whisper:

“Happy Birthday, Toby. I promise I love you.” And then.” I just wish you knew that I cared...that you were my little boy.”

And a heart breaking whisper.

“My little Sunshine, I can only hope you know...that your dad loves you...no matter how many times I never said it…”

And then, Bentley ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sad.  
> And I have many regrets for finally writing this in the middle of the night.


	16. One Does Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To archaeologists learn more about Dipper Pines then they bargain for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOSOSOSOS SORRY, I'VE HIT A WRITING BLOCK AND I'M TRYING TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HtrIAH OUT AND OTHER STUFF TO TIDE YOU OVER I'M SORRRYYYYYY

“You know that isn’t him, right?”

Esmeralda and Rhea whipped around from where they were standing over the shallow grave, only to see nothing.

When they turned around, they jumped nearly three feet into the air.

Alcor just stared.

Esmeralda looked at Rhea, and inched forward a bit.

“What do you mean?” She asked shakily.

“This body-”he pointed to the ground”-isn’t Dipper Pines’ body.”

She frowned.”What?”

“It’s a shapeshifter’s.” He frowned.”I thought you would know that considering you went through eight years of college, Professor Avery, and minored in cryptology.”

Esmerelda when stiff.

“He was a jerk too.” He paused.“The shapeshifter, I mean.”

He sneered, kicking back in the air, and crossed his arms.”Nearly killed me, my sister, and my friends.”He grumbled, his form swirling till he was a young adult, instead of looking like he was in his twenties.”Totally deserved death by flash freeze.”

Rhea tentatively stepped forward.

“Then what happened to him? Dipper, I mean, not the shapeshifter.”

Alcor froze. Suddenly, he looked twelve, but not facing them, with his dress jacket melting off him like ink.

“...he’s still around. Sort of.”

Rhea’s eyes widened in disbelief with Esmeralda's.

“He is?”

A sad chuckle.

“Oh yeah. ‘S not totally human anymore.”He got quiet.”Nobody even knows it’s him.”

“...what?”

“You know Bill Cipher? He started the whole thing. Broke a space-time rift, started to bring the Mindscape into the Real World. _Weirdmageddon_.”He spat out the word, causing them to shiver in surprise from the malice in his tone.

It was a well known fact that the Transcendence was caused by Alcor and Bill Cipher, and that they were enemies, but no one knew the exact cause for the Transcendence in the first place.

To hear it first hand…

They both shared a look and stayed silent.

“We wouldn’t let it happen to the whole world, wouldn’t let him win...and it didn’t end okay.”He was at a near-whisper.”Dipper died. He died, keepin̲͕̬͖͖̦̻g̺̭ ̳̣̱̹̤ͅͅh͚̰̟̜̮͔i͍s ̯͈̱͙̟ͅsi̫̫͚st̼̭̟̬̹̭e̤̞̙̜͔r̪͍͓̲̼͕͓,̝͉͙̜͈̜͓ ̖̭̙̟h̭̤̼̱̺ͅi̦s̖̙͓̰͚̹͈ ̠̩̹g̬͉̝r̝e͎̞̻̝̖a̦͇͍̮̦͍t͍͖̺ ͚un͖̪c̬ͅlẹ̗̹̻s̬͉̜̖̼͚,̺̦̫̤͖̳ ͍̲a͎̲̳̙̳̯n̬͇̤͕̻͚d̼͈͎ ̯̘̹̤h̯̝ị͍s̹̺ ̼̠͙f̰̤͎r̳̟̗̣ͅi̻̩͕͖͖̻̼e̻ͅn̩̥̗̞ͅd̖̥̠s̥̮̬̦̺͕ ͕̖a̫l̥̲̱̳̝͚͈i̹̻̙̬͖͍v̱̙̯͎̯̦̩ḙ̮̗̱̖, ͕̻̬͇oṇ̜ḽ͔y͙͕̠ ̼̙t̗̟͖͕̱̭o͎̼̞̜ ̬̫͚̥b̳̪͉e̱ ̞r͉̣̤̩͕i͖̺͉p͎pe̳̥̖̭̖ͅd ͖̙̪̲̻̫b̝͙̦̺a̺̪c̙͇̭͕k̜ ̻t͕̪o̖̬͔͈̻̮͕ ͚̪̳͚̙͙ͅl̹͈͚̥̗if͇e̦̟̯̖̳̝̱, t͚̮̳͖̬̣͈̳̜͘h̨̨̠̘̪̯̀i̵̛̟̳̬n̴̫̪̙͓̝̝͘k̻̲͇̝̯̦̫̘̀̀ͅi͞҉͍̦̘̟͈̭̯n̘̫̩̹͝g̷͍̰ͅ ̪̦͍͜h̶͓̰͓̦̟͘͞e̡̛̳̯̭ ̶̗w̼̠̖̮̮á͓̮̲̬̪̜̫̩̯͘s͖̫̤̻͕ ̣̫̹͔̗̻̰͎ͅa҉̩͎ ̮g͇̫̺ͅͅh̟̰̹̱̯̹͡o͏͇͜s̴̢̨̭͈̦̙̖t͈͍́ͅ,̧͖̥͙̝̤̩́ͅ ͖̱̫̗o̷͍̩͉͘̕n͖̠͢l҉̹̪͖̥̣̖͡y̳͚͉͈̻͚̙͉̕͞͡ͅ ̶̧̗̣̩̹͚̥t̴͉͎͈͈͝͝o̵̬̱̖̪̝͟ͅ ̶̧̜͙͢b̢̧̪̟̟͕̠̜͚͠é̝̖̟͙̖̝̘͈͞ ͏̺̯̙͈l̬̪̮̠̹i̬̱͓͢e͎̖̝͟͡d̬̦̖̭̼̀ ̷͍t̝̘͕̳̩̺̺̘̞ó̧̯̗̙͇̭̟̰̦ ̷̪̦̪̳́a̠̹n͏̴̯̮͞d̫̖̯̞͉͙ ̴͈͓̯̬͉̣̹̯͞t̵̷̫͖̜͎͇͇̝́u̷̬̖̳̱ŗ̧̳͙̟̳͠n̵̜̲̗̬̪͡e҉̭̺̝̹̖ḓ̶̬̝̜͚̹͍̙ ̢̡̛͖͇̱̹i̶̡̜̣̲̘͝n̼̭̖̹͍̕ṱ̷̻̖͈̙̗̰̬o̰͕͙̮̺ ̶̭͝t͔̰͘͘͡ḩ̹͈͎͘ͅé̬̝̗͔͔̠̼͕͡ ̛̩̯̬͚͈̗͈v̡͔̣̘͓̼͚͚͔è͔͔̳͓̳̦̝͎r̥̙͉̖̞̦̕ỳ̹ ̀͏̷̹̞̼̦̘͎t̨̤̝̖̟̳͙͙̀h̠̕͠į̵̟̀n͙̞̥̳̭̩g̡̤̜̦̯̱̥̮̹̟̦̭̹͇̹̜̭̒ͫ͑͂̊ͬͧ͗̔ͭͪ̓͒ͣ͆̅̐̄͋́͢ͅ ̷̪̯̫̲͚̖̠͍̜͕͙̜̮͎͈̥̫ͧͧ̉͂ͬ̔̋̋́ͣͪ͐́͞h̷̨͍̞̯͖̲̯̙̩̠̭̮̱̖̺͚̖͇̰̑ͦ̈́̄̓̌̒̌̋̿ͯ̉̚͠͝ẹ̴̛̞̻͈̻̼̹̹̫ͩ͌ͪ̄̑͂̃̑́͐͘͝ ̪̭̦̰̬̼͚̬͔͚̤̹̱̦̾̃͋̃ͣ̓ͪ͛͑̀͡d̂ͭ̎͋̒̀̋̿̓ͩ͐͘҉̟̯̝̦͙̺̱̭̝͎̯̝͕̞͇͍͘ͅȩ̲͓̳̫̩̯̜͍͙͔̯̙̹̉͋̉͒ͯ̈͆̏̄ͨ͞͡s̛̪̰̺̩̺̼̯̬̜̰̮̝̤̞͚̪̮͇̋̌̇ͦͫ̄͗̄͛̿ͥͬ̐͌̉͑̀͒̀͢͞Pͮ̊ͪ̆͊ͫ̽͂̆͆͏̧̛͔̱̞̘̝͖̟͘I̪͇̬̥̫̮͓̳̙̱͇͉̜̠̓̑ͨͩ̆͆̀̕͟͞ͅͅS̄̀̍̓̅̈̍̒ͫ̀̈́͛͆ͪ̔̽̇̆ͪ̀͏̥̳̰̙̖̱̝̥̤̹̙͎̯́ͅE̸̷̝͔̭̟̓̌ͩ͊͊͂̂̋̉ͩ͑̿͑̅ͦ̚̕͞D̺̦̣̟̖̮̝̹̮̃ͤ͒̉ͨͮ̓ͬͤ͋̆̍̿ͭ͋͗̓̓̀́͟ͅ!̡͖̟͙̠͔̱̦̒̔̃ͤͪ̓͆ͫ̏́̆͛̚͞͝”̡̜̮͙̪̗̱̩͒̅ͫ͋ͧͨ̎ͦ́̀͞Alcor was shouting now, roaring in anger, the birds flying up into the air and a pack over gnomes running hurriedly away, Rhea seeing one of them wave at the demon(?), and the trees shook.

Alcor trembled, his wings flickering dozens of different images, freezing on one picture of a boy and a girl, the boy wearing a hat with a pine tree on it and the girl a sweater with a shooting star, before they turned to pitch black.

He spun on his heel, making them stumble back at his raging expression, before freezing as they recognized his face.

His face covering in golden tears.

Alcor let out a quiet, shaky, and raw,”For one does not get possessed by a demon as they both die, and come back unchanged.”, before Dipper Pines disappeared in a roar of blue flames, leaving two women staring in shock at the place where he had once been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS LONG!


	17. That Kind of Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel never misses school, and the first time she does, she brings back a dead person.

Mabel had a perfect attendance record.

Mabel loved school, and she loved the people in it.

So, when she didn't show up for school on Wednesday, people were worried.

They weren't as worried about her health when she came to school the next day, but that kind of thinking was dashed when the saw her broken arm, and the large square band-aid on her cheek.

And then that kind of thinking was stomped on when a kid about her height, wearing a tailored suit, with rolled up sleeves and gold linking across the front, with pointed ears and odd eyes, tailed behind her, helping her walk- after which they noticed her left leg was wrapped in gauze -and muttering about how she should have let him heal her, or that she should have stayed home.

And those little, crumpled prices of the kind of thinking were thrown into a blender when Mabel said, “ It’s fine, Dipper, stop worrying. “

Because, as far as they knew, Dipper Pines was dead.

And that couldn't possibly be Dipper Pines.

Dipper Pines, was quiet, liked mystery's and the paranormal, was always bickering with his sister, not very well liked at school, book smart but not street smart like Mabel.

Dipper Pines was dead.

And Dipper Pines was most certainly not a demon.


	18. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcor has a temper for a reason

Anna Pines was benevolent person by nature.

She had never yelled at the twins growing up, _truly_  yelled. It just wasn’t like her.

She was always the calm side of the coin when Mark was furious, the logical one. Very rarely was Anna Pines _ever_  on a warpath.

And when she was...it was a frightening sight to behold.

Mabel had gotten her father’s temper, and Dipper had gotten her’s.

Her little girl was _always_ presenting her emotions, always laughing or smile when she was happy, wailing and sobbing when upset, and screeching and kicking was angry. She was easy to read, to help.

Dipper was not.

He bottled everything up, until it exploded in one burst. All it took was one thing and he would be set over the edge, raging for days until he calmed, and then he was done, spent, until the next storm.

Mabel was the sky and Dipper was the ocean.

It was always like that.

After the Transcendence...it changed, and Anna wasn’t so sure she knew her children anymore.

Mabel was the ocean now, but not in the way Dipper had been. Her emotions exploded on the surface, splashing everyone with her mood, always moving. But underneath the constant movement...she was still Anna’s little girl, and she loved her, but she was _frightening_  sometimes, with trenches and currents all throughout her being, hiding thoughts and feelings and ideas, until it suddenly burst.

But Dipper...Dipper was no longer the ocean. Dipper was  _chaos._

He was _madness_ , knowledge and insanity smashed together, thoughts and feelings in a constant whirlwind, switching from emotion to emotion like lightning in a storm. He was powerful and weak, ancient and young, everything all at once. Where Mabel could be terrifying, Dipper could  _petrify_.

Because he had power, power to do what he wished with a snap of his fingers, to change a light-bulb or break a thousand necks.

Power that could be harnessed and bound by others.

Bound and forced into chains, to be nothing more than a puppet.

And it terrified her.

It terrified her that her son, _her baby boy_ , could be turned into nothing more than a tool, a machine, to kill and maim and string along others by someone else's whim.

In the moment Mark told Anna that Dipper had been bound, that he’d been forced to enslave and kill others without the slightest bit of input, that he’d merely been a backseat driver to his own body-

Anna had become a raging storm.

_(Alcor had temper for a reason.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt:
> 
> 'more of him and his parents, maybe even a follow up of Mark telling Anna all this stuff Dipper hasn't been telling them about'
> 
> (I was kind of roundabout with it, but I like it)


	19. Wrong Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie twisted around to stare at him, nearly giving herself whiplash. Because something extraordinary had just happened:
> 
> Artemis Forrester just answered a question wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try my hand at one of these "Dipper the demonology student" fics

“Does anybody know who started the Transcendence?”

Jamie sighed and didn’t even bother raising her hand. She knew for a fact that Forrester would have raised his hand by now, and would be called on, saying Alcor the Dre-

“Bill Cipher.”

Jamie twisted around to stare at him, nearly giving herself whiplash. Because something extraordinary had just happened:

Artemis Forrester just answered a question wrong.

He didn’t look like he should though. His brow was set and his eyes were cold, his hands clenched into fists.

Forrester seemed to know the answer to every question he was ever asked, never getting one wrong. He *had* to know that he just answered incorrectly to such a basic question.

Professor Evans frowned at Forrester, seeming puzzled by his answer.

“No, Mr. Forrester, I thought you would know this, but it was Alcor the Dreambender that started to Transcen-”

“No, he didn’t. It was _Bill Cipher._ ”The unknown name was spat out with venom.”Alcor was just involved on accident.”

Jamie’s demonology professor’s frown deeped.

“And why, Mr. Forrester, have you reached this conclusion?”

Forrester scowled viciously.”I’m related to the Pines Family, sir. The Gravity Falls Pines.”

For some reason, Professor Evans paled.

“And they happen to have documented first hand accounts of the Transcendence, _sir_.” Forrester was leaning forward over his desk, his scowl deepening.”And I am one-hundred percent sure that it was Bill Cipher who started the _Transcendence._ ”He was practically _hissing_.

Professor Evans managed to pale even more, staring at Forrester as though seeing something everyone else wasn’t.

“Bill Cipher was the entire reason the Transcendence even happened, and Alcor was just an accidental inconvenience. _Everything was Cipher’s fault_.”

Jamie stared with wide eyes as the air around Forrester literally _vibrated_  while he seethed with rage.

“... _Demon_.”

Forrester froze, his rage disappearing completely as those two words escaped Professor Evans’ mouth.

And then he grinned.

It was _terrifying_ , stretched too wide and full of pointed teeth.

“Good job, Professor, it only took you two years to figure it out.” Forrester - _the demon_  - blinked, and his eyes were suddenly gold on black.”Man, you really managed to rile me up! And I was doing so good too!” The demon kicked back onto the air, feet completely leaving the floor, as his appearance changed.”Really it was your Sight that gave me away.” The demon shrugged.”Oh well. I can always try again in a few centuries.”

And Alcor the Dreambender disappeared without another word in a flash of blue flame.


	20. Moons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time Alcor did something almost as bad as California, and everybody realized it.

One day, sometime after the death of Bentley, and another Shooting Star or Question Mark or Sixer has yet to arrive, there's a shock wave close to midnight. And people are opening windows, doors, _anything_ , in order to see whatever it is that made this _horrible_  sound-

One half of the world...They see demons. They see blue and gold and black against red and purple and silver, boiling and boiling. And they see half of the moon destroyed.

Rocks litter the sky around the gigantic gouged out space, some of it surrounding the demons, some of it glittering like a ring around the Earth-

A horrendous scream splits the air, and the red and purple and silver is gone, and the blue and gold and black burns brightly before it dissapears.

In a few hours, the call is sent out to the world that  _Alcor the bloody Dreambender_ just appeared in Gravity Falls, Oregon, burning blues and blacks and gold, covered in stars patterns and dust and _blood-_

And it goes through everybody's heads that Alcor the Dreambender just destroyed _half the moon-_

And then another call appears just minutes after the next, and Gravity Falls is said to be lit up with cheering and fireworks, as the towns folk dance around Alcor and stomp their feet and howl to the broken moon, creatures pouring out of the woods, spinning around them and calling from the lakes and streams and air-

The other half doesn't see the damage until the moon rises.

And once the whole world knows, an emergency meeting of the United Continents is called, and they're all screaming at each other, roaring and howling over all the panic, when suddenly the United States ambassador go pale, point in front of him with a shaky hand-

Alcor the Dreambender just grins, and for the next  _thirteen minutes_ Alcor apologizes for destroying the moon.

_Alcor apologizes for destroying the moon._

_After passing through thousands of demon wards._

_And he doesn't seem to realize it._

And then he apologizes one more time, and then he's gone, with a little  _'blip'_ noise.

It's quiet for another thirty seconds before screaming claims the room again.


	21. Poker Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I...I don’t even want the context.”  
> Henry pushed his eyes into the palms of his hands, sighed, took five deep breaths, and then looked up again.

“I...I don’t even want the context.”

Henry pushed his eyes into the palms of his hands, sighed, took five deep breaths, and then looked up again.

Stan, Ford, Mabel, and Dipper were all sitting at the poker table, with the added additions of Pacifica, the triplets(holding a scoreboard( _house always wins and so does_ _Mabel_ )), Jeff the Gnome, Wendy, Candy and Grenda, Gideon, Brain the Organ Duck, Lee and Nate, Thompson and The-Little-Blue-Square-Demon-That-Visited-Sometimes. 

The table was covered in candy( _where did Dipper always get that Smile-Dip?_ ), canisters of Mabel Juice, and chips(the playing kind and the edible). 

Mabel and Dipper were wearing hats, glasses, bracelets, and jackets that obviously didn’t belong to them.

And they had matching shit eating grins.

“I just...I don’t want to know.”

Dipper grinned even wider with too-sharp teeth, and chirped, “No, you do not!” Then he looked down at the pile in the middle of the table, as if sizing it up, and then looked back to him.

“Do you want to play?”

Henry eyed them both, then slowly nodded ‘No’.

Mabel shrugged.

“Oh well-”

“-you’re not missing too much-”

“-Henry!”

They were twin-speaking. 

Good Lord they were _twin-speaking_.

“I’m just...I’m just going to get snacks at the store.”

“‘Kay-”

“-Bye!”

As Henry pulled away from the Shack, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Whoever's-Up-There have mercy on those poor souls.

They’d be out of all their jewelry by the time he got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a beta, or at least someone to bounce ideas off of, because HtrIAH is being difficult.


	22. A Single Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I̳͉ ̼͙͞m̝̝̖̮͓̮͕͠ṳ̮̱͈̯͙͟ś̩̟̘̰͇ţ ͕̤̩s̺͎͕ạ̘͇͕̙̩̣y͔̠͖,̶̮̲̣ ͡y҉̰͔̝̙͖͙ͅo͓͓̲̹u̧̗͙’̰̘̹͉ͅv̭e͕̪̱̺̩ ͠g͎͓̪̀ͅo҉͎̰͓̩͈t͕͉̬͇ ̱̹̯͙͉̗a̤̕ ͏͇*̟̤̮̺͖̪̭͝n͍̼̝̲̜̹i̯̜̫̟̬͙̳c̠̥̗̜͓e̗̮̩̼͚͚̭*̻̕ p͖͚͉̦͇a̫̝̠͎̻̞̣͡d̻͠,̘̻̺̮̫̳ ̣̫b͍̰̲̻̹͚͇͘u͎̰̙͇͎͉̠͠t̰̭̮͈͙̟̲͜-͎͚” And it stopped, facing them, facing Bill,”--̴͞i̷͡t͏̵̸̛͠’̡̡ś̷̢͘ ͟i̶̡̧͠ń͏̶̢͠ ̸̀͘͢͡G̸͏r̷̵̡̡̀a̡͟͡͞v̷͟͏͟i̵͟͞t̶̨̡͢͡y̷̧ ̷̡̢͢F̡̧̨͠͡a͘͠l҉͜l̡̕s҉̢́͡͞.́ ̶͏̶Á̢̕͠ǹ̵͢͢d̵̕ ̨̀̀̕͡t̷̸̴̕h̡͝͝ą̵̕t̕͜ ͞͡҉̶i̷̡̢̨̛s̵͢n҉̸’̶͡͠t͏͏͏͘҉ ̧̕̕҉s̶ǫ͠m̵̨e҉̧̛͟t̶̴́h̨̢͝i̴͜n̵̛̛̛̕g҉͏̵͘͝ ̸̨̢͞͝I͏̶̢’͢m̷͘ ̷͜͡ǵ̴͘͢͡ó̸͡͠i̶̵̴̛ǹ̷g̀͜͢͝ ͠͡͏́t͜͠o̶͟͠ ́́͟͜͞a̕͝҉l̷͞l̶͜o̧҉́w̸̸̸̛͞/̷͞͠.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, flexible canon! Hey! HEy! HEY!
> 
> Did 'ja miss me?

Dipper ran faster, pulling Mabel further along as they ran, and ran, and ran-

The air ripped in front of them, and Bill screamed.

They wiped around as a tear glittered in front of their eyes and a black shape ripped through Bill, skidding away from the hole in the demon’s body.

It was black, blacker than black, with _boiling_  gold brick work and a gold eye on it’s forehead, shark rows of teeth, gold fire leaking from it’s eyes and mouth, wings spreading from it’s back as ridges raised up on it’s arms and legs, a floating top hat and blue fire coating claw-like feet and hands.

And then it _roared_.

And Bill shrank down, till he was 12 feet tall, with a gaping hole in his ‘chest’, and he quickly turned, letting out a wheeze.

His body shook, and black gunk fled from him body as the hole slowly sealed back up.

“ _You._ ”

The thing snarled, stars dancing across it’s back and face and eyes and wings, and it reared back up, onto it’s feet, a foot off the floor.

And it started to smile.

“ _Me!_ ”

It was a _terrifying_  smile, all teeth and fire, as a black forked tongue danced in it’s mouth.

“ ** _Why are you here?_** ”

The thing stepped closer onto air, a summoning circle appearing behind it’s back as inky hair danced around it’s face and head, a star with a single eye burning in the center as it spun around, tearing through the walls.

“I̳͉ ̼͙͞m̝̝̖̮͓̮͕͠ṳ̮̱͈̯͙͟ś̩̟̘̰͇ţ ͕̤̩s̺͎͕ạ̘͇͕̙̩̣y͔̠͖,̶̮̲̣ ͡y҉̰͔̝̙͖͙ͅo͓͓̲̹u̧̗͙’̰̘̹͉ͅv̭e͕̪̱̺̩ ͠g͎͓̪̀ͅo҉͎̰͓̩͈t͕͉̬͇ ̱̹̯͙͉̗a̤̕ ͏͇ _n͍̼̝̲̜̹i̯̜̫̟̬͙̳c̠̥̗̜͓e̗̮̩̼͚͚̭_  p͖͚͉̦͇a̫̝̠͎̻̞̣͡d̻͠,̘̻̺̮̫̳ ̣̫b͍̰̲̻̹͚͇͘u͎̰̙͇͎͉̠͠t̰̭̮͈͙̟̲͜-͎͚” And it stopped, facing them, facing Bill,”-̴͞i̷͡t͏̵̸̛͠’̡̡ś̷̢͘ ͟i̶̡̧͠ń͏̶̢͠ ̸̀͘͢͡G̸͏r̷̵̡̡̀a̡͟͡͞v̷͟͏͟i̵͟͞t̶̨̡͢͡y̷̧ ̷̡̢͢F̡̧̨͠͡a͘͠l҉͜l̡̕s҉̢́͡͞.́ ̶͏̶Á̢̕͠ǹ̵͢͢d̵̕ ̨̀̀̕͡t̷̸̴̕h̡͝͝ą̵̕t̕͜ ͞͡҉̶i̷̡̢̨̛s̵͢n҉̸’̶͡͠t͏͏͏͘҉ ̧̕̕҉s̶ǫ͠m̵̨e҉̧̛͟t̶̴́h̨̢͝i̴͜n̵̛̛̛̕g҉͏̵͘͝ ̸̨̢͞͝I͏̶̢’͢m̷͘ ̷͜͡ǵ̴͘͢͡ó̸͡͠i̶̵̴̛ǹ̷g̀͜͢͝ ͠͡͏́t͜͠o̶͟͠ ́́͟͜͞a̕͝҉l̷͞l̶͜o̧҉́w̸̸̸̛͞/̷͞͠.”

And then it was a blur, claws ripping through Bill once more as he _screamed_.

Skidding once more on air, it stilled to a stop beside them, and they scrambled away, pressing up against the wall.

It spared them a glance, before pushing off once more and tearing through Bill in a blaze of blue, black and gold, whom emitted another scream as he shrunk.

And again and again and again, going back and forth and back and forth and _back and forth_ -

And then, suddenly, their was no screaming, and Bill was dissolving in front of their eyes.

The thing snarled once last time, and reached down, grabbing Bill by the chest, sinking in it’s claws, getting into his face.

“Y͞o̡͞u ̸̨͘m͟͟éss̡͠ȩ͘d̶͝ ́҉w͟͜i҉͟th̨ ͞the͟͜͢ ͏͡Pįń̡e҉͞s.̵̧͜ A̸͠ņ̸͢d̢̨͝ ̶͘ _t̸̛̀h̕͟at͜_ i̧s͏͘ ̛͢҉y̨o̶͠҉ų͟͡r͏̛ ̨͞҉g͝͡r̵̀e̷̢̡a͘͡ţ̀͜e͝͞s̵̢t̶ ̸҉s͘͡i̡̧n̶̶͞ ̸ţ͢h͏̷at̶ ̀͠Į̴̴ ͞͏w͘͜il̶̴̛l̛҉ ̸̀͢ _n̴҉̵eve͏͝r͏_ ̷͟f͘͏o̡͘r͏̷giv̶͜e ̕y͡o̷u̶̴ ͠f̧o͏͝r͟͜,҉͝ ̨C̸̵ip͘͢h҉ę̕҉ŗ́.͏̸̷” Then, with one last scream, Bill exploded into gold dust.

The thing was panting, and they could finally see gold probably-blood, dripping down it’s knuckles(?).

It fell to it’s knees, the features becoming more humanoid, as the summoning circle on it’s back disappeared, the ridges sank into it’s body, and fire extinguished.

A croaky sound suddenly split the air, as the thing _laughed_.

It laughed and laughed and laughed, as it shoved itself up, shaky as the Fearamid started to dissolve around them, stumbling, and it turned-

Both of the twins choked, as Dipper’s face stared back at them, with black and gold eyes and shark teeth, laughing and coughing and wheezing as tears streamed down it’s face, the laughing slowly dying as it smiled at them, rubbing it’s face with a clawed-gloved hand.

It seemed sad, and then turned, without a word, into the starry rip in the air, without a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'mon, admit it, you missed me!
> 
>  
> 
> JHW UHDGB  
> KROG 'HU VWHDGB,  
> EHFDXVH WKH ZKHHO LV EHJLQQLQJ WR WXUQ,  
> DQG ZKB, LV D OHVVRQ L EHW BRX'UH UHDGB WR OHDUQ.


	23. I Know Life Can Be Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know that life can be beautiful, but that does mean that I don’t hate it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee, guess who's a terrible human being it's meeeeee

“I know that!”

Mona snapped backwards, like she’d been slapped, staring at the demon in front of her.

“I know that life can be beautiful, but that does mean that I don’t hate it! It doesn’t mean I don’t want to kill people and it doesn’t mean I don’t want to make the _world burn sometimes_!”Dipper screamed in her face.

Mona paled even further, backing up some.

She’d never meant to do this, one little misplaced comment...

He got closer.

“But, you seem to forgetting, that I was _twelve_! I was _twelve_ and I will be! _Forever_! I _died_ that age and nothing's going to stop me from acting like it! I have tantrums and I hate the world and I want to prove every single one of them wrong, and that’s normal!” Clawed hands pulled through his hair,”But I’m not human! I not and I have urges and I can’t resist sometimes! I’m a demon that knows how to be human, but that doesn’t...that doesn’t…”

Dipper slid to his knees, growing smaller and smaller and tears were streaming down his face.

Mona’s heart broke a little, just looking at him.

“..that doesn’t mean I want to be anymore. I don’t want to do this. I’ve- I’ve been alive for so long and I’m so _tired_. I’m so tired Mona, and I just want to _stop_. But I can’t.”

He was shaking, looking her dead in the face.

Mona’s heart continued to break, bit by bit.

“I never asked for this! I never asked to made!”

And that’s when it broke, completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Voltron:LD and Harry Potter fic prompts???Because???I really like both of those and I want to write for them, but I don't have any ideas???Help


	24. The Planet of Two Suns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the creation of the universe.

The universe is dying.

They can feel it, deep in their bones, their hooves, their horns.

The can see it as their master burns himself up, as he finally has to the power to end himself.

(They mourn, but only for a short while. He is happier now. That is all that matters.)

There is a new universe to be a part of, to create as they become different beings.

Some of them stay the same, and others change. They become angels, become demons, become entirely new creatures that don't really have a distinction. The old gods and demons and angels that survived are tired and wish only to rest.

Something has to take their place, so they do.

The Flock has always been _different_ , has walked in the shadow of their master and bent trendles of his power to their will. They have gained and lost power with their master, and have never tried to rise above him. They have been loyal, and have looked out for him and the chosen souls, for the ones they chose for themselves.

(They do not let lines separate them, do not let the Old Ways break them.

_They are strong_.)

The watch over the chosen ones, over their master, as they reincarnate. They guide them, keep them safe, weep when their master finally incarnates as a human. 

(Penelope is one of their favorites for a very long time.)

(Maggie, Cyprus and Fisher come soon after that.)

Their power and influence pushes and pulls as the centuries go on.

They remember the Great Waiting, remember the creation of the universe, of suns, of this little planet that orbits around two stars.

(They think it is fitting.)

When life crawls out of the oceans, they rejoice. Life crawls into the earth, takes to sky, runs across the land. The world changes and grows. They watch on, and smile. When the apes evolve into existence, they laugh. When apes evolve into humans, they are surprised. They do not understand how humanity managed to recreate itself.

(They are glad it happens anyway.)

Their master's halves were always just two sides of a coin, Alcor and Dipper. When Dipper died, so did Alcor. His power, however, was something entirely different. It bloomed into existence in the new world, _Nameless_ and _Huge_ and _Terrifying_. It's body held impressions of the old stars, held too many wings and eyes and secrets, too many arms and horns. It watched over the young gods, the young sheep, the young planet, helped it to grow. It was _fire_ and _brimstone_ and _air_ and _streams_. It was anything and everything. It was Creation, was _Life_.

(It is still tied to their master.

They are not afraid.)

The Woodsman will watch it, just as _Great_ and _Huge_ and _Terrible_. It will keep it in line. It will help life grow. It will help magic grow. It has endured and will continue. That has always been it's way.

They are overjoyed when humanity grasps the magic of their stars, starts looking up, looking for guidance, for a higher power.

( _They are not alone anymore_.)

Eventually, it is all for naught.

It always is.

And they _scream._

It is in silence, as Nara seals the magic away, pleading and begging having fallen on deaf ears. They watch as it runs dry, as the Planet of Two Suns becomes a world without magic.

They miss their master.

They miss magic.

They miss their old universe, their home.

It will get better, they tell themselves.

It will come back.

It has always come back.

( _They wish it does not come back they way it does_.)

They watch as Penelope tears herself apart in an effort to set things right. They watch as Argus grows bitter and angry, as Dakota loses her light and grows cold.

They weep as it all falls apart when it was so close to coming back.

They mourn.

It is harder to move on.

Maggie, Cypress and Fisher come closer. They come _so much closer._ But it is not enough. Magic still slumbers.

( _They are still alone_.)

It is a few more centuries, long after Penelope and Fisher and Nara, when magic is finally brought back.

Askar is angry and lost and mourning, and will do anything to get their Mizar back. They do not care for others. They only feel grief. The old demons are awake. They have rested. They remember Alcor. They are angry. _They want revenge_.

The find Askar. They whisper sweet things, of bringing back Mizar, of how _it will only take a little bit of bḷ͙ọ̡̖͓̯̝̫o͏͇̹̘̭d̟, a little bit ofṣ̳o̠͓͙̬̱̣̕u̵̬̻̱l͚̱̦͎̬͙͜, a little bit of y̘̭͉̺̼̯̞̪ ̨̟͇̬͚̪̣͠o̶͏͈̬͚ ̧̧̤͙͎̦̖̥̼̼ṷ̟̮̕ͅ._

Askar does not care for their poison words. They do not spare any thought or care for the lies they See. They wish only to bring Mizar back. They make the deal.

It goes horribly wrong.

Askar’s soul does not want to go. It fights. It struggles. It _Calls_.

The Nameless Answers.

It rips apart the Old Ones, tears them to pieces and feeds on their souls.

It does not stop.

It cuts down the magic separating the world, opens the closed ways, the secret paths, _forces_ the gates to open.

It burns up Askar.

It is Great and Terrible.

It is the Nameless.

And the world explodes into Chaos. It is a civil war on a global scale. It is war in each country, each continent, as Magic and Non fight, those willing to accept and those that are not.

It is so much worse than the Old World, than the Transcendence.

The Flock screams as the world tears itself apart once again, powerless to stop it.

Hope returns, though.

Their master is born again.

This time, he has his Mizar.

He has his magic, his power.

He is not afraid to look for things others cannot See.

He calls upon the Nameless.

He is careful. He is not greedy. He succeeds.

Order returns to word in swathes, as he travels and fights and negotiates and plans.

The wars slowly die.

Peace is on the horizon.

The remaining Old Ones rise.

_And they wish for naught but blood._

They are not foolish. They are smart about it, at first. They rise slowly. They are patient. They wait.

They do not wait long. They go for their target. They will cripple the threat in a single blow.

Mizar is struck down.

It does not go as planned.

For their master calls upon the Nameless. He is not careful. He is greedy. He is full of rage.

And they are _decimated._

The world watches as the Nameless in Human Skin walks on the air, burns it, rips the fabric of the universe as he fights the Old Ones.

He is burnt up with the Old Ones.

Their master Returns.

It was all for naught.

And they _weep_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been thinking about the Flock lately


End file.
